Miss Behave
by icul8er
Summary: Alison Clout is starting her first year at Hogwarts school. Ali is a mischievous girl with an eye for adventure; not to mention the fact that trouble seems to follow her wherever she goes. Warning: corporal punishment/spanking!On hiatus...
1. A Bad Beginning

**Miss Behave**

**Chapter: 1 A Bad Beginning**

Alison Clout sat atop the sorting hat's chair as Professor McGonagall placed the dusty

sorting hat on her head. Alison was a tiny girl even for her age. Her golden honey hair lay limp

on her lightly freckled face, her hazel eyes sparkled with the reflection of hundreds of enchanted

candles. She gazed out at the house tables, where all the other Hogwarts students sat awaiting the

sorting hat's decision. There were four separate tables; each table had a different colored flag

with its specific house's emblem on it. There was the yellow flag with a badger on it labeled

Hufflepuff, a red flag with a lion on it labeled Gryffindor, a green flag with a snake on it labeled

Slytherin, and a blue flag with a raven on it labeled Ravenclaw.

Alison gasped as the sorting hat began to muttered words into her head. "Ah… you have

much courage, and an eye for adventures… yet I can see you have quite a mischievous nature."

The hat paused for a moment, Alison swung her legs nervously. "Better be **SLYTHERIN**!" The

hat shouted with a joyous tone that rang like a bell through the Great Hall. The Slytherin table

erupted in cheers, as she joined them.

"Welcome to Slytherin." Said a tall blonde haired boy

"I'm Draco Malfoy" he continued then, he jabbed a finger to his chest, where a forest

green and silver badge labeled Prefect was attached."I'm one of the House Prefects," then he

elbowed the dark haired girl next to him

"Ouch!"

"This…" he said jovially "…is Pansy Parkinson, the other House Prefect."

"Don't be so overbearing Malfoy; you'll intimidate the little snake." Pansy chided as she

turned to continue her conversation with another Slytherin.

"I'm Ali," Ali chimed in trying to be recognized as someone other than little snake.

"Well Ali there's a few things you should know about being in Slytherin…"he paused

and stole a quick glance over his shoulder where a tall man stood, his dark eyes scanning the

Slytherin table. "…that's Professor Snape. He's our Housemaster and one of our professors…"

Malfoy intermittently paused and glanced over his shoulder to see if Professor Snape was

watching. "…NEVER Lie to Snape!"

That evening in the Slytherin common room, Ali met some of the other Slytherins.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Mcleary, uh…"

"Too slow Clout! You're OUT!" Jason Mcleary whooped making Ali jump.

"Her names Phairis," Malfoy declared in a sarcastic tone "Gee-whiz Alison! Don't you

even know your own roommate's name?"

"I'm tired of The Name Game Malfoy!" Ali cried out in vanquish

"It's ok," Anne Phairis said meekly from the corner of the room "Nobody knew my name

at my last school either."

"Malfoy you PRAT!" Ali scolded putting her fists up

"What do you think you're do-arg…!" Ali swung her little fists at the 5th year causing

him to let out a grunt of surprise.

"What's all this?" said an icy voice from the shadows, Professor Snape had emerged

wearing a glare most menacing.

All of the snakes stood up "Good evening Professor Snape." They chorused

Snape glowered at his snakes, then turned his attention to Alison and Malfoy. Snape swept

the length of the room, his black cloak billowing behind him. Then in one fluid motion he

grasped onto Alison and Malfoy by the ears and hauled them out of the room and into his

office; leaving the remaining Slytherins in reverence.

"…and just what did you think you were doing!" Snape bellowed at his charges

"Well…um…Sir…we…" Malfoy stuttered

"Were just playing." Ali interjected. Then noticing her Housemaster's glare added "Sir."

"'Just playing'…" Snape said in a voice that made Ali and Malfoy recoil. "I can see

Malfoy has yet to inform the 1st years of the rules in Slytherin House." Snape glared at Malfoy

who immediately scrambled for words, and seemed to be tripping over his own tongue.

"Never mind Malfoy…" Snape said coolly "you may go." Malfoy and Ali started for the

door "Not you Miss Clout." Ali gulped and reentered the office. "Miss Clout, you seemed to

have made a rather bad first impression. I do hope that I do not impress upon you, only my

stricter side." Snape strode to the front of his desk "Come hither."Ali wanted to melt onto the

stone floor,_ Malfoy was right 'NEVER lie to Snape'_.

Snape took hold of Alison's chin, bringing her eyes to his level. "You are

NEVER to lie to me again. I know perfectly well what you and Malfoy were doing.

_Fighting_, in this house, is strictly prohibited. If I ever catch you hurting another Slytherin again

I'll flog you!" Snape's crooked nose was about an inch from Ali's face, and Ali's chin was

burning like fire from Snape's clenching grip."Do I make myself clear Miss Clout?" Snape said

still clasping Ali's trembling chin

"Transparently Sir" Ali mumbled defiantly, holding back tears.

Snape let go of Ali's chin, Ali took this as a sign that she could go and turned to leave,

Snape leaned forward and cuffed the back of Ali's head as she exited the office.

"Detention 8:00 tomorrow evening"


	2. The Wrath of Professor Snape

**Chapter: 2 The Wrath of Professor Snape**

When Alison returned to the Common Room everyone had already gone off to their beds.

Feeling homesick and slightly abandoned, she lumbered over to the armchair nearest to the

crackling fire, massaging her chin pensively.

"Oh, hello Alison." Said a meek voice from the armchair

"Oh Gosh!" Ali yelped in surprise as Anne Phairis climbed out of the armchair

"Sorry. I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me, especially in front of a 5th year.

That was awfully nice of you"

"Oh…well…umm you're welcome…"

Anne held out her hand as a sign of friendship, grinning all the while "Anne" she said

proudly "Anne Phairis."

The next morning, at breakfast, the students received their class schedules; each student

had six classes including one elective. The elective class could be anything from band

to a foreign language to divination.

Miss Alison E. Clout

Per.

Professor:

Location:

Class:

1

Grimsby

3rd floor classroom 35

Defense Against The Dark Arts

2

Carlota

4th floor classroom 42

Mermish

3

Snape

Dungeon classroom

Potions

4

McGonagall

3rd floor classroom 38

Transfiguration

5

Sprout

Greenhouse #1

Herbology

6

Flitwick

3rd floor classroom 32

Charms

"Hi Als"

"Oh hey, Malfoy. I wanted to tell you that your little stunt got me stuck in detention

tonight."

"My stunt?! You hit me!"

"Yeah well you egged me on and___"

"You listen to me little snake…" Malfoy interrupted "I am a house prefect and your

superior! You will be respectful." And with that he stood up and left the table "Enjoy your

classes." He snapped grimly as he marched away.

_Well how do ya like that…what a jerk._

******************************************************************************

"Welcome to Defense Against The Dark Arts, I am Professor Grimsby." He waved his

wand and his name appeared on the blackboard. "I will be teaching you the following things…"

He waved his wand again and the class syllabus appeared "copy this down."

Syllabus:

1. Defensive theory

2. Defensive theory

3. Defensive theory

"Sure looks like we're gone a learn a lot from Professor Grim-butt" Ali whispered to

Anne who threw her an 'I can't believe you just said that' that look.

"Do you have something you would like to share with the class Miss Clout?" Grimsby

bellowed sternly with a glare worthy of Snape.

"Only that I find the Syllabus to be lacking in the physical sense Sir." Ali jested

"Do you now?" Grimsby leered "Would you like to see me after class too discuss your

teaching methods Miss Clout? I am quite sure we can work something out."

Ali smirked wryly, "No, not really Sir."

Grimsby eyes bulged, swelling in anger at Ali's condescending manor "I suggest that you

report to your Housemaster's office immediately Miss Clout."

"I'd really rather not Sir." Ali declined in a haughty tone

Grimsby waved his wand "Well I'm afraid that wasn't a request Miss Clout, Wingardium

Leviosa"

Ali rose into the air "What the hell?!"

Grimsby sent her off, floating through the classroom door and down into the dungeons

where his spell wore off and dropped her onto the hard stone floor with a thud.

_How kind of him to drop me off, it certainly saved some shoe leather. And here comes _

_Snape! How could this morning get any better?_

"Why Miss Clout what a surprise," Snape growled "in" he pointed at his office door and

it opened.

Ali made a mockery of a soldier's about face before entering the office with a defiant

scowl plastered on her freckly face. Snape strode menacingly into the room, and with a quick

flick of his wrist the door shut and locked with an ominous click. Then he hastened towards Ali,

a lookof malcontent in his steely eyes.

"What have you done now?" he said waving his hand towards the students' chair. Ali sat

down, now slightly apprehensive.

"I…" _'NEVER lie to Snape'_ said a small voice in Alison's head "I…"

"Well, out with it I don't have all day!" Snape fumed

"I shot my mouth off at Grimsby." Ali replied as quickly as possible, hopping that it

would lessen the initial shock.

"_Professor _Grimsby" Snape corrected, as he strolled over to his desk chair "Well let's

see, do correct me if I'm wrong Miss Clout…"

Ali grimaced and Snape seated himself is his chair, then continued on with the lecturing

"All in less than 42 hours you have managed to get into a fist fight, lie to you

Housemaster, argue with a professor, and get sent out of class." Snape paused for effect "Have I

left anything out Miss Clout?"

"I have detention with you this evening sir" Ali chimed in trying to lighten up the

atmosphere.

"Ah…yes your detention…" Snape sneered slowly getting up from his chair. His mood

seemed calm and collected which made Ali feel even more uneasy as she sat fidgeting in the

hard-backed chair.

"…your detention will be served now." Snape turned to face the cupboard that stood

behind his mahogany desk. He then unlatched the door, and withdrew a long and spindly looking

cane. "4 strokes, one for each misconduct"

Ali's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

_He has got to be kidding_.

"Stand"

_Maybe he's just testing me, he can't_ _be serious!_

"I said stand, _do not_ make me come and collect you" Snape hissed in his steely voice. Ali

jumped to her feet and stood at attention.

_This can't be happening, is this even legal?!_

"Turn and face the desk"

_I can't believe this is happening_

"Bend over, hands flat on the desk"

_Why me? _

Ali bent over Snape's desk preparing herself for the first blow. Her mind began to race

faster than ever. Snape positioned himself behind her with his cane aloft.

Swish Thud

"Ouch..!"

_Damn it that's only the first stroke!_

Swish Thud

"Eek…!"

_Dumb Malfoy_

Swish Thud

"Owww….!"

_Stupid Grimsby_

Swish Thud

"Ahhh….......!"

_NEVER lie to Snape!!!!!!_

"That will be all Miss Clout." Snape said as Ali rose from her bent position wiping a

single tear from now her fuchsia face.

"We will not have the pleasure of repeating this event, will we Miss Clout?"

"No Sir"

"Good… Now get to class!" he said cuffing the back of the little snake's head as she

slunk out the door.


	3. Starting off on the Wrong Foot

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Hi, um this is my first FanFic. Again it **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did. Hope you enjoy it,

suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome; thanx 4 reading

**Chapter: 3 Starting off on the Wrong Foot**

Ali massaged her backside as she made her way to the 4th floor corridor. Her next

class was Mermish, which is the art of speaking mermaid. The bell rang,

_Shit! Now I'll be late and I don't even know where this damn class is_.

She took out her schedule and scanned itfor Professor Carlota's classroom number.

_Uh… room 42 right…so that's this way…um…no that's not right…_

"Hey you there!" said a tall Slytherin boy

"Oh, Hi can you tell me where Profes___"

"You were supposed to be in class 10 minutes ago."

"Who are you to boss me around?! I've come from Snape's office and I trying to find

Carlota's classroom!" Ali shouted with such precision that the boy took a step back.

"I" he said trying to redeem his decorum "am Marc Frisby, Head Boy of Slytherin House,

and you little snake, are on my list. Now get to class!"

"Humph…" _Bloody bastard I would if I knew where it was!_

When Ali finally arrived at Mermish she was 15 minutes late and had to explain

why she was late.

"I am sorry Professor__" Ali spluttered

"It is quite alright my dear, it happens all the time…" Carlota sympathized handing Ali

a copy of the course outline.

"Miss Clout you may take a seat next to Mr. Snub…yes there dear" she nodded pointing

to a 2nd year Slytherin she had seen talking to Pansy Parkinson during breakfast that very

morning.

"Hi, I'm Kevin" he said moving his belongings over.

"Ali" Alison responded bluntly as she sat down.

_Ouch damn that stupid cane!!!_

"Hm hm…" Carlota cleared her throat "Mermish is a beautiful language that comes from

the depths of the sea where the Merpeople dwell." Carlota's blue eyes bulged with excitement

"As I have told those of you who have managed to arrive promptly, Mermish is a very complex

language, involving many monosyllabic phrases." She cleared her throat again "I shall

demonstrate for you now, the proper way to articulate ones vowels." She paused, took a deep

breath and let out the most ear-shattering wale Alison had ever heard. The entire class clamped

their hands over their ears to muffle the horrid sound. "Ahhh……is it not the most elegant

sounding language?" she asked rhetorically "Today we will learn the following…" she waved

her wand and the agenda appeared on the dusty blackboard.

_1. Welcome to Mermish level #1_

_2. Intro to Mermish History and Culture_

_3. Chapter 1, English today, Mermish tomorrow_

"Please open your books to page 3 and begin reading _English today, Mermish tomorrow_."

After Mermish, Ali climbed down the steps to the dungeon for her Potions class with

Snape.

_Damn my ass is still stinging!_ Thought Ali as she entered the dark, and musty chamber

rubbing her tender bum.

All Slytherins are rumored to love the dungeons, with their dank nooks, creepy crannies,

and secret niches; Ali however, found the dungeons vile and grossest.

"Today we will become acquainted with our cauldrons and instruction books." Snape

said coolly placing his wand under his cauldron "Incendio" a fire lit. "Turn to page 7 in your

instruction books and begin the process of brewing a simple hair color changing potion."

Snape strode the length of the room and began criticizing each student's work. Ali eyed

him nervously as she carefully lowered herself onto her chair, and opened her book. It was the

most complicated recipe she had ever encountered. By the time Snape reached her cauldron she

had a pot of blue goop, opposed to her neighbor, Anne, who had a cauldron full of blonde

colored liquid. Snape sneered at Anne's cauldron trying to find something wrong with it, when

his crooked nose whiffed Ali's blue goop, which had begun to smell like boiled cabbage.

"What's this mess?!" Snape leered, glowering at Alison's cauldron.

"It's my Hair Color Potion, Sir" Ali uttered trying to breathe in as little of the goop as

possible.

"Scourgify" Snape barked flicking his wand over her cauldron. The cauldron instantly

emptied itself, leaving only the remnants of the boiled cabbage smell lingering in the air.

"12 inches on how to do a proper Hair Color Potion on my desk by Friday."

"Yes Sir" Ali sighed, turning to pack up as the bell rang; trying very hard to keep from

rolling her eyes in exaggeration.

After break Ali began to realize how lonely she was without Malfoy. She had seen him

twice during break alone and he still wouldn't talk to her.

_When will this wretched day end?_

******************************************************************************

"Transfiguration is a wonderful tool" said Professor McGonagall as she turned to face

the first year students "However" she spoke in a grim voice with a serious look on her face

"transfiguration is not something to be taken lightly, it is a very serious endeavor with very

serious consequences. And with hard work and persistence one day each and every one of you

will be able to use transfiguration to aid you in your everyday life. For instance, let's say that you

are in need of a water goblet," McGonagall turned briskly, striding towards the front table.

McGonagall reached into a glass jar and withdrew a small brown rat. Squeals issued from some

of the more squeamish girls as McGonagall placed the rat on the table top. McGonagall pulled

her wand out of her robes' pocket, tapped the rat three times on its head and chanted "One, two,

three feraverto." The rat vanished and in its place was a rather handsome water goblet.

"Wow!" Ali mouthed, a quit applause was given by the surprised first years.

"Right then" McGonagall exclaimed loudly due to the fact that everyone seemed to

have been conversing excitedly with their neighbors "I would now like everyone to open their

text books to chapter one and begin reading _An Introduction to Transfiguration_. Please read

silently to yourselves. Then, for homework, and on my desk at the start of next class, 12 inches

on what transfiguration means to you and what spells you hope to master by the end of this

term…"

_blah blah blah blah blah what's with these Hogwarts teachers and all this homework, _

_even on the first day, man my ass is killing me!_


	4. Just keep Walk’in

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Hi, um this is my first FanFic. Again it **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did. Hope you enjoy it,

suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome; thanx 4 reading

**Chapter: 4 Just keep Walk'in **

After Transfiguration and lunch the Slytherins strode out of the castle and across the

school grounds towards the greenhouses for their Herbology lesson. The morning fog had

cleared off, and the afternoon sun was blazing. The young snakes had been looking forward to

going outside all day and couldn't help but feel ecstatic.

"_**Hogwarts Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts**_

_**Teach us something, please,**_

_**Whether we be old and bald**_

_**Or young with scabby knees**_

_**Our heads could do with filling**_

_**With some…**_"

"Get Stuffed Malfoy!" The little snakes heard from yonder.

_What the hell was that?_

"Furnunculus!" Malfoy shouted pointing his wand menacingly at a 5th year Gryffindor

who had dark hair and startling green eyes.

"Protego!" the boy blared, blocking Malfoy's boil curse.

By this time all the snakes young and old as well as the Gryffindors had surrounded the

two boys.

"What's going on?" Ali asked Crabbe and Goyle who were standing apart from the horde

of chanting students.

"Potter insulted Draco's mother." Crabbe answered with an air of superiority.

"Tarantallegra!" the boy called Potter yelled as Malfoy bellowed

"Protego!" blocking Potter's leg jerking curse.

"Someone has to stop this." Ali confided to Goyle

"You'd better stay clear of the duel little snake, wouldn't want you getting …" Goyle

started as Ali rushed forward into the grove, pulled out her wand and shouted "Rictusempra!" at

Potter, missing him by inches.

"Expelliarmus!" came three voices from the crowd. A tall red haired boy and a frizzy

haired girl both of whom were from Gryffindor house, and Professor Sprout.

Potter's, Malfoy's, and Ali's wands flew out of their hands causing a great deal of

shock on Ali's part seeing as she had never seen the Expelliarmus charm before.

"What's all this then?" shouted a startled Professor Sprout "Off to your classes, the lot of

you! Potter, Malfoy, and you little missy" Sprout pointed a stubby finger at Ali "Detention

tomorrow night, 8:00, report to Mr. Filch's Office." The remaining students hastily departed,

heading up to the castle. Ali bent forward to pick up her wand.

SMACK!

"Owww! What the Hell Malfoy I was caned today!!" Ali whined, jolting up right, her

wand at the ready. Malfoy scowled at her his hand still aloft from its spanking position.

"Watch your mouth little snake! And don't EVER do that again!" Malfoy bellowed "It

was my fight not yours!" and without another word he marched back up towards the castle,

Crabbe and Goyle sauntering along at his heels.

"Everyone into greenhouse one please!" Sprout ushered sweetly, pressing the palm of her

hand to Ali's back and guiding her into the greenhouse.

After Herbology the Slytherin first years had charms class. Ali moseyed slowly at the

back of the group as they climbed to the 3rd floor.

_Nobody likes me,_

_Everybody hates me,_

_I guess I'll just go eat worms,_

_Boing_

_Nobody likes me,_

_Everybody hates…_

"Hurry up Alison!" said an exasperated Anne

"I'm coming…I'm coming." Ali slurred sadly

"Welcome, welcome, welcome; I am Professor Flitwick" Flitwick said squeakily from

the top of his desk. Flitwick was partially a midget. "In this class we will partake in the

adventurous task of learning charms." He hopped off his desk and waddled over to Ali's desk

which happened to be in the very front row. He pointed his wand at her quill and chanted

"Wingardium Leviosa" Ali's quill rose into the air, as if someone was lifting it up by a string.

"Neato!" exclaimed a Ravenclaw

Flitwick let the quill come to rest once more on Ali's desk, and then he waddled over

to the blackboard. Flitwick began to talk, and as he did a piece of chalk began to take notes

on everything he said. "The word Leviosa, comes from the Latin word Levo which means

to lift up or raise…"

_So that's the spell Grim-butt used on me, and here I was thinking it was some magnificent _

_spell he made up for me._

******************************************************************************

Later that afternoon, after Ali had finished Study Hall (along with her essay for Snape)

she returned to the common room. It was almost supper time and everyone had already swarmed

to the Great Hall like bees to honey.

_I'm so hungry I could eat a whole dragon_. Ali thought to herself as she climbed through

the common room's entrance.

"Oh Snub, you take my breath away." _Holy Crap what the hell have I walked in on? _Ali

thought as she attempted to blend in with the snake tapestry that hung on one of the chambers

walls.

"Sprout you make me want ta SHOUT!" Ali scanned the room in amazement,

_Sprout, Megan Sprout?_

Sure enough on the far side of the chamber, where the enchanted window sat, were

two pairs of feet peeking out from beneath one of the windows draperies.

"Oh, Andy, my sweet Andrew…"

_Andrew?! Andrew Snub? Like Kevin Snub's Brother? _

"AAAHHH…" with a high pitched shriek and a thud, Megan and Andrew fell out of their

curtain and onto the stone floor. Ali stared down at them with a startled expression.

"Alison?!" Megan yelped in embarrassment

"What's she doing here?!" Andrew shouted at Megan, as he pushed her off of him.

"I…" Ali started, and then paused feeling her face turn red. "I came up to return my bag

before dinner, and…"

"You thought you could just barge in on Meg and me!" Snub bellowed

"No. I had no idea anyone was in…" but before she could finish her confession Andrew

and Megan stood up, and marched across the chamber.

"The nerve of some people," Andrew started

"Honestly" Megan finished as they exited slamming the door behind them.


	5. Why Can’t I just Fly Away?

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Hi, um this is my first FanFic. Again it **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did. Hope you enjoy it,

suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome; thanx 4 reading

**Chapter: 5 Why Can't I just Fly Away**

"Open your workbooks to page 5, and begin answering the questions from last nights

reading." Grimsby announced to his groaning students.

"Um…Professor?" Ali said raising her hand. "Professor?" Grimsby ignored her. "Uh…

Sir? Sir, I was unaware of the assignment?" Ali squeaked from her chair, at the back of the room.

Grimsby continued his charade of oblivion, which caused some students to raise their

eyebrows in confusion. Was Grimsby purposefully refusing to answer a student's question? Ali

scowled, she couldn't stand the fact that Grimsby was ignoring her. Grimsby knew perfectly well

that she hadn't been informed of the assignment.

_Well fine if he won't tell me what the dumb assignment is I'll just have to copy it from _

_someone else_.

Ali leaned over inconspicuously glancing ever so cautiously at Anne's parchment.

_This plan seems to be working splendidly, I may just copy Anne's work every day!_

"Eyes on your own work Clout! 10 points from Slytherin!"

_Damn I seem to have spoken too soon._

The Slytherin's snake like eyes glared maliciously at her as they left for their next class.

"How could you do a thing like that?" Anne whined sadly picking up her books

"Sorry" Ali murmured in a voice most insincere.

******************************************************************************

"Today we will be learning how to greet another Merperson. But First…" Carlota waved

her wand and a device appeared on her desk. "…this my dears, is a Parlonsphone" Carlota

explained.

"We speak into it here" she pointed to a huge funnel "and it records everything we say.

Watch me." She cleared her throat and began to speak, slowly, and clearly into the Parlonsphone.

When she had finished she pressed a button to make the device stop recording. "We will be using

this for practicing Mermish," she paused walked over to the board an began writing "Please copy

this down."

******************************************************************************

"You are all a bunch of babbling baboons!" Snape roared after having graded their

essays."Not one of you managed to write a halfway decent essay!"

Snape strode the length of the chamber and began passing back the essays. Sure enough

the grades were abysmal, even the top students had received poor marks.

_D! This can't be right._

"Professor?" Ali said raising her hand "Sir?" Snape gave her an icy glare before walking

towards her desk."Yes?" Snape said in a smooth yet, somehow frightening manor.

"Uh…Professor, I had a question about my essay."

"We will discuss your paper after class, Miss Clout." Snape scolded, before he turned to

leave.

_Oh great, at this rate I'll have seen more of Snape than of any other professors. _

The bell rang with a resounding clang, and all the students filed out of the room in

despair.

"Sit," Snape ordered, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. "I'll be right back." He left

his classroom.

When he returned a few moments later he held a piece of parchment in his hand.

Snape hastened to his desk and sat down. His eyes were fixed on hers, Ali looked down breaking

their contact.

"Aside from your poor essay Miss Clout, it has come to my attention that you, Malfoy,

and Potter dueled yesterday." Ali gulped

_Not the cane, Not the cane!_

"Professor Sprout has informed me that you three will be serving detention this evening

with Mr. Filch," Ali looked back up at Snape, was it possible that he was not going to cane her.

"Sir…"

"_Do not_ interrupt me." Snape hissed "This…" he said in an irritated tone "is Professor

Sprout's note" he handed it to her. The note was not as furious as Snape's reaction, in fact Ali

looked up at Snape in surprise at how calm the letter was.

"Let me assure you Miss Clout, that if I get another bad report about you I will give you

the flogging of your life!" Ali sunk down in her chair, dodging Snape's spittle droplets.

"Am I understood?" Snape's eyes were bulging, as Ali shook her head in fervently in

agreement

_Perhaps this isn't the best time to bring up my essay grade_

"Out!" Snape spat.

******************************************************************************

Later that day at lunch, Ali saw Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson sharing a pot pie.

"Malfoy…can I talk to you?" Ali squeaked

"What do you want now Alison?"

"I want to apologize to you." Malfoy sighed rolling his eyes and stood up. Ali realized

how much bigger he was than her. "I am sorry for the way I've been acting. Please forgive me."

Malfoy seemed to be struggling for words.

"I don't know whether I should spank you or huge you." Malfoy said with a superior look

at Ali. Ali smirked shyly, and then, without warning, she flung her little arms around his waist, in

a tight hug.

"I missed not talking to you." She said in a muffled voice.

"Me too kiddo" Malfoy admitted, bending down to give her a hug in return. Malfoy let go

and returned to his pot pie. Ali sat down next to him.

"Oye Malfoy, Parkinson ready for today's practice?" it was Jason Mcleary.

"Definitely, I haven't been out flying since last term." Pansy admitted

"Me either" Malfoy agreed

"Flying?!" Ali interjected

"Yeah, Malfoy and I are on the Slytherin Quidditch Team." Pansy explained gleefully

"Can I come too!" Ali shouted in excitement

"No" Malfoy said firmly "Only team members can come. Besides you have to go to study

hall" Ali jumped out of her seat glaring at Malfoy "Fine! See you in detention" she snapped

defiantly as she marched out of the Great Hall.

"She's gonna be quite a handful ain't she Malfoy?" Mcleary chide

******************************************************************************

_I've never seen real Quidditch before, and Slytherin 1__st__ years don't have flying lessons _

_for another month or so._ _What if I just skipped study hall and went to their Quidditch practice _

_instead. I mean it's only study hall and it's not like anyone will miss me. _

So as the bell rang for 6th period to end, Ali slipped away from her classmates who were

heading off the 2nd floor, and headed down to the castle's grounds where the Quidditch Pitch

was. As soon as Ali entered the Pitch she heard whistles blowing, and the shouts of the Slytherin

team. The team was stationed just above one of the goal posts, and Ali could see their

enthusiasm for the game all the way from her position on the ground. She had managed to secure

a hiding spot just behind the entrance gate. The team swooped, and swerved in every which way

on their broomsticks, as their Captain, Jason Mcleary shouted out instructions in a booming

voice.

"Bulstroud, Parkinson, Sprout…"he shouted gleefully at his chasers "spread out, make

sure that you pass the quaffle quickly so that you get the appoints good and dizzy!"

Ali watched the team above her, trying to figure out who was up there, when she spotted

Malfoy's blonde head of hair. A moment later, and without warning Malfoy dove down from his

perch aloft, flying with such excellent speed and precision that Ali thought he had spotted her.

"Magnificent catch Malfoy!" Mcleary exclaimed as Malfoy came out of his dive holding

a small ball with feathered wings.

"Thanks" Malfoy chortled as he tossed the ball back into play.

Ali counted the players, trying to match them to their positions.

_So there's Malfoy the seeker, Crabbe, and Goyle must be beaters. Uh… Megan, Pansy, _

_and that Bulstroud girl must be chasers, and I guess Mcleary is the keeper. Am I missing any____

"Hey you there! I say, girl what are you doing there?!" Ali jumped up in fright, and

turned around to see a tall Slytherin Head Girl staring down at her.

_Crap _

"Uh…" Ali said shrugging. Ali knew better than to tangle herself into an argument with a

Slytherin Head. A Head was allowed to give out punishments like the Prefects, however a Head

was also allowed to paddle Slytherins if you so much as talked back. Ali gulped.

_If you don't say anything how can you get into trouble?_

"What's your name?" the Head asked calmly, taking out a notebook and quell

"Alison Clout"

"Well Clout as a first year Slytherin pupil, I know full well that this is not a free period

for you. What class are you neglecting?"

"Study Hall" Ali said sheepishly

"Oh gosh I hate that class too! It's sooo pointless." the Head rang out. Ali looked at the

girl in a surprise.

_A Head hates a class?!_

"By the way I'm Reina, Reina Sinclair," Sinclair paused and ripped the notepaper with

Ali's name on it out of the notebook. "How about we just forget about this little game of hooky,"

she said with a smile.

"What?!" Ali stammered. Having a Head tell you that you're just going to forget about a

misdemeanor is like listening to a cloud being told that it's no longer aloud to precipitate.

"Yeah, just head up to the Hospital Wing and ask for a head ache cure or something."

_Now she's telling me to lie! Someone pinch me!_

"hmm hmm" Sinclair cleared her throat "and don't let me catch you skipping class

again!" she shot Ali a mischievous smile before heading off.

Ali turned and left the Quidditch Pitch, heading back up to the castle. She went to visit

Madame Pomfrey, the Hogwarts healer. She told her that she had a bad head ache and couldn't

see clearly, so Madame Pomfrey gave Ali a head ache cure and sent her back to her common

room.


	6. Detention

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Hi, um this is my first FanFic. Again it **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did. Hope you enjoy it,

suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome; thanx 4 reading

**Chapter: 6 Detention **

"I can't believe you got away with that!" Malfoy stammered as they walked to Filch's

office for their detention. "Had it been me she would have given me 6 licks with that stupid

paddle hers or worse sent me straight to Snape's office, no questions asked!"

"Yeah… well I guess she likes me! Course it helps that I'm not a bullying brute like you

Malfoy" Ali smirked appreciatively.

"Yeah yeah Als that must be it."

When they reached Filch's Office Potter was already standing outside the door looking

annoyed. Ali looked up at his face

_He has beautiful eyes, and his hair is so per…_

"Alison!" Malfoy said sternly

Ali turned to face him "What?" Malfoy's face was fierce in brotherly way. Potter

knocked on the Door.

"Enter." Came Filch's raspy voice

They entered the office cautiously; Ali scooted in behind Malfoy. The room was very

small, it only had a desk, a large cupboard labeled **Let the Punishment Fit the Crime**, and wall

to wall filing cabinets.

"Well, well…" Filch sneered gleefully "You three are the first to have detention with me

this term. You should be proud." He paused coughing, then smirking down at the miscreants, his

greasy hair drooped down over his face. "This way" He commanded as he brushed the hair out of

his face.

Filch led them up to the 4th floor corridor, and into the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey

bustled over anxiously.

"Are these the students, Mr. Filch?" she asked

"Yes, Potter, Malfoy, and Miss Clout will be serving their detention here with you

Madame." Filch announced greasily. Ali exchanged a woeful look with Malfoy, as Madame

Pomfrey turned to face them.

"Alright children…" Malfoy and Potter looked sourly at her; Ali had not heard any of the

other adults call any of the older students children. "Tonight you will be relabeling my

antidotes, creams, and potions." Malfoy and Ali exchanged another look,

_What's the catch?_ Ali thought to herself in a critical manor.

"I have quills and inkwells for all of you. This way please." Pomfrey turned towards a

closet door, and opened it. "This is my cures pantry." Ali's jaw dropped at the size of it. The

closet seemed to go on forever. It had a right, and left wall with an attached ladder on each side.

Both of the walls went as far back as the end of the closet. The walls had cures for anything and

everything, and each bottle, or container had a worn label on it.

_This is going to take forever!_

"I Have a list of all of the potions names here." She handed the list to Potter "The list

will help you label the vials. If you come across a cure that doesn't match the description on the

list you are to put it in this bin here. Any questions?" No one answered "Good, I suggest that you

get started then, I'll be in my office if you need anything."

As soon as Pomfrey shut the pantry door it locked with a click, and the candles in a

cobwebby chandelier lit themselves. Alison walked over to the left wall and began to climb up

the rickety ladder.

"Get down from there!" Malfoy shouted as he slapped her rump

"Ouch! Leave me be Malfoy. I'm perfectly capable of climbing this old ladder if I want

to!" Malfoy took a step back, looking a little hurt.

"Potter, hand me an inkwell." Malfoy said in a cranky tone.

As the night wore on the miscreants found it increasingly difficult to tell the bottles apart.

They had been relabeling the cures for almost three hours; their hands were sore and covered in

black ink, which made the whole labeling process frightfully more challenging.

"Oops!" Ali rang out from the top of the ladder as she dropped a potion bottle, and it

landed on top of Potters head. The bottle broke with a crack, and its sticky green contents gushed

all over Potter.

"Ouch!…uck, gross!" Potter spat as the vile liquid slopped into his mouth.

"Haha……!" Malfoy burst out laughing

"Oh gosh I'm sorry Potter!"

"Good one Als! Now Potter has got a taste of his own medicine; ha! Get it? His own

medicine! Haha…"

"Oh ha very funny." Potter said sarcastically as he wiped his sticky brow with his sleeve.

At around midnight, the students had successfully completed labeling ¼ of the cures

closet's bottles. The candle sticks had begun to melt so profusely that the misdemeanors could

scarcely see their own hands in front of their faces. Ali continually bumped into Potter, causing

them to both jump.

"Oh! Excuse me!"

"Sorry"

After what seemed like an eternity later, Madame Pomfrey opened the pantry door.

"Right then dears, I think that you have served enough of this detention. You may leave."

Ali and the others sighed in relief. They could leave; they were finished with their horrid

detention.

******************************************************************************

The next day, after lunch, Ali strode through the dungeons, in search of Anne. Anne

hadn't been in the Great Hall, or the common room, so naturally Ali became rather worried about

her.

_Where can she be? I need to make sure I didn't miss anything in study hall or I'm sunk!_

Crash!

Ali swirled around in shock.

_What the Heck was that?! _A suit of armor lay in pieces all over the floor. Ali turned her

head to the left then to the right, what on earth could have made the armor crumple to the floor

like that? Then without forewarning the suit's helmet rose into the air as if it was under the

Wingardium Leviosa charm. At random the helmet began to chant.

"He he he, ho ho ho I know something you don't know!"

Ali stammered at it. _Is that hat talking to me?!_

"I'll wiggle my ears and tickle my toes and yous still won't knows!"

"What are you?" Ali asked the helmet in an awkward voice. The helmet tipped forward to

reveal a tiny green ghost. "Peeves!"

Peeves the Poltergeist, was one of the schools most annoying ghosts. He had the habit of

showing up when a student was trying not to be detected. He loved to play pranks on

everyone especially the 1st years. Ali had been warned by the older Slytherins about Peeves, they

explained that the only thing that would stop Peeves from being his annoying self was the

Bloody Baron. The Bloody Baron is the Slytherin House's particularly intimidating ghost.

"Do not make me tell you again!" Ali whipped around, realizing that she was positioned

right in front of Snape's office door. Snape's unmistakable voice could be heard quite clearly.

"You are far too lenient with my snakes!... Bend over!" Ali shuttered

"Eavesdropping! Oh what a naughty little snake!" Peeves cooed as he hovered closer to

the door.

Ali knew Snape's cane was about to come crashing down onto some poor soul's

backside. Peeves continued to linger beside her. The cycle of swish thud followed by a grunt

rang through Ali's ears. Her warm face was pressed against the splintery door, and with each

stroke she felt as if it were her behind being flogged instead of the latter.

"Boy, I'd hate to be in their skin at present!" Ali told Peeves in a squeamish tone. Peeves

turned to look at her, then he smiled with his toothy grin.

"What are you doing?!" Ali yelped as Peeves swooped over to the pile of armor.

"Clickety click, clacketiy clack, you're gonna get hit on your back! Or rather your

backside!" Peeves picked up the armor's helmet and flung it at the office door.

"Stop!" Ali whaled trying to be as quite as possible.

"Stop!" Peeves mocked loudly. Ali was so frightened that Snape would hear them that

she darted behind another suit of armor.

"What's all this racket?!" Snape had immerged from his office clutching his cane in one

hand and Reina Sinclair's ear in the other. "Peeves! You scoundrel, get out of my dungeons this

instant!"

Peeves glided through the ceiling with a smirk most coy on his impish face. Snape let go

of Reina's ear. She looked into his eyes; Ali could tell that she was fighting back tears.

"You are to report to me if a student misbehaves Miss Sinclair, am I understood?"

"Yes" Reina answered smartly. Snape cuffed her upside the head, and Reina

continued, "Sir"

"Get to class" And with that Snape entered his office shut the door, letting it close with a

snap.

_Holy Crap that was a close one!_


	7. Fire Whisky

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Hi, um this is my first FanFic. Again it **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did. Hope you enjoy it,

suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome; thanx 4 reading

**Chapter: 7 Fire Whisky**

Semester one of Alison's first year of school was coming to its end. She could hardly wait

for the Christmas Holidays. All the students became quit restless, and the professors rather peeved

by their lack of effort and concentration. The castle had been decorated from top to bottom with the

various Christmas bobbles, and bits of tinsel. Even the Slytherin's Common Room had a cheery

disposition. A tree was adorned with popcorn strings and green berries; and the fireplaces mantle

had the all of the snake's stockings hung up.

"I got one!" Ali screamed with glee as she corked a potions bottle. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had

been showing the little snake how to properly catch a Fire Pixie.

"Now that you've finally caught one," Malfoy smirked "you can put it on the tree."

"You see little snake, our house's tree wins the tree decorating contest every year because of our

little Fire Pixies here." Goyle explained "They provide the perfect glowing effect!"

"And they're pretty too." Crabbe added insistently

Ali had always enjoyed decorating Christmas trees however, catching Fire Pixies for the

tree proved to be more trouble than their worth. The pixies would fly from side to side, dodging,

their attempts at capturing them; they also happened to be exceedingly small and therefore

they were rather difficult to see. The pixies were also very temperamental, if you poked at it or even

picked one up indecently, they would light up in furry, causing many an unpleasant burn to pop up

on ones flesh.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Malfoy whispered, trying not to attracted Ali's attention. "Mcleary says

we're on for our little prank." Malfoy glanced over his shoulder at Ali who was glaring suspiciously

at them from behind a Fire Pixie shrub. "He has the arrangements set, and our plan is in action."

"What plan?" Ali squeaked from out of no where

"Why I ought to spank you for eavesdropping on us!" Malfoy bellowed in alarm

"'I wasn't dropp'in no eaves.' You were talk'in right in front of me smart ass!"

"What did you say?!" Malfoy growled as he reached for her "What have I told you abo___"

"We're going to have ourselves a real celebration come Christmas Eve!" Goyle interrupted, as he

separated Malfoy and Ali.

"That's right!" Crabbe agreed "We're going to steal some Fire Whisky, from Madame Rosmerta's

Pub, and___"

"Shut up, the both of you!" Malfoy urged "Do you want this little snitch to squeal on us! Do you

know what Snape would do if___"

"I won't squeal!" Ali interjected. Then a mischievous smile crept across her smug face, and she

continued "As long as you let me in on it."

"Let you in on what?!" the three boys chorused

"The plan." Ali smirked manipulatively

Christmas Eve had finally arrived; the castle's grounds were blanketed in a fresh coat of

glistening snow, and the sun was just about to set over the frozen lake. Ali sat alone in her cell,

counting the minutes until the Christmas Eve Feast.

"_Deck the walls with Devils Snare_

_fa la la la la la la la la _

_Tis the season for truth or dare_

_fa la la la la la la la la_"

"What on earth are you singing?" Anne asked repressing fits of giggles

"Oh! Anne, I didn't see you come in."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't have noticed seeing as you were too busy singing." Anne giggled

smartly "It's almost time for the feast do you want to go down?"

"Yeah, sure"

The girls left the common room for the feast in high spirits. Ali had completely

forgotten about the Fire Whisky plot when she ran into a jumpy looking Jason Mcleary in the

entrance hall.

"Oh! Anne I forgot something in the common room, why don't I meet you at the feast later."

"Well… alright Alison. I'll see you later." and with that Anne left Ali, and strode towards the

Great Hall.

"Wait for me Mcleary!" Ali piped up as she set off at a run behind Jason.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Mcleary, and Ali tiptoed passed Snape's office, and down into the

deserted parts of the dungeons. Mcleary held fast to his suspiciously bulky book bag, and Malfoy

continually looked behind them to see if they were being followed. The dungeon's corridors were

very poorly lit, and the smell of pungent mildew was lingering beneath all of the snakes nostrils.

"Are we there yet?!" Ali wined

"Sh…!" the boys chorused urgently

"Yes we're here." Malfoy answered coolly

"Incendio" Goyle chanted quietly. A torch on the wall lit, revealing their surroundings. They were

in a small and rather ominous looking cell. The room was completely empty, except for chains

that were hanging from the walls and ceiling.

"This is the castle's old torture chamber," Malfoy explained in a silky manor worthy of Snape. Ali

felt a chill run down her spine, and then a prickling sensation that covered the whole her body.

"in the days of Salazar Slytherin, a trouble maker would be hung by his toes for hours in this

chamber." Ali gulped.

"Let's just get on with it!" Mcleary insisted

"Alright, alright, give us the whisky Mcleary." Mcleary opened his satchel, and pulled out a huge

bottle of Fire Whisky.

"This, little snake is a bottle of Madame Rosmerta's finest Fire Whisky." Mcleary said proudly

"Give it here!" Crabbe said enthusiastically reaching for the bottle

"No!" Malfoy said stopping Crabbe "I think that it's only fair that Mr. Mcleary has the first swig,

after all he is the mastermind behind the swindling."

"Why thank you Mr. Malfoy." Mcleary jested as he uncorked the bottle and held it aloft. "Shall we

have us a toast? Yes well uh…a happy Christmas to all and to all a good night!" and he took a hefty

swig of the whisky, grimaced and handed the bottle to Malfoy who drank and passed it around the

circle until all the boys had had gotten rather drunk.

"Here ya go Als" Malfoy hiccupped handing the bottle to Ali

"Give iter swig Als" Goyle goaded in a lazy tone

Ali took the bottle from Malfoy and peaked inside it to see how much was left. The boys

had drunk most of the bottle, leaving less than a quarter of it for Ali's consumption.

_Well if they can do it I can do it too! Bring on the burn!!_

********************************************************************************

Meanwhile back in the Great Hall, the five Slytherins had been missed.

"Pansy have you seen Alison?" Anne asked in a worried tone

"No, in fact I haven't seen Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Mcleary, or Alison. I wonder if their ok."

Anne and Pansy weren't the only ones who noticed that they were missing either.

"Have the Housemasters taken role?" Dumbledore asked his colleagues

"Yes sir," McGonagall answered swiftly "but, unfortunately we seem to be missing our Slytherin

Head."

"Hmm…"

********************************************************************************

Ali sniffed the bottle curiously, and then wiped the boy's saliva from the top.

"We do…n't 'ave cuddies ya know!" Crabbe lulled

"'urry up an drink it already!" Malfoy slurred

She pressed the bottle to her lips, and tilted her head back letting the warm liquid penetrate

her mouth. The whisky danced on her tong leaving a burning feeling on it as it sloshed down her

throat. The whisky flared in her throat making her cough and sputter as she gasping for breath.

"Ya'll right t'ere Als?!" Malfoy babbled thumping her on the back

"Aye! Give'er 'ere Clout!" Mcleary shouted in a messy fashion as he grabbed the bottle from Ali.

"Owe! Nooo…it's my turn now!" Goyle spat lunging towards Mcleary and missing he fell to the

floor with a thud.

Mcleary raised the bottle above all their heads and said "Ya can't reach her 'ere"

THUD!

Malfoy hit Mcleary over the head with a tumbler he'd found on the floor "Take tha" he mewed

triumphantly, as Mcleary dropped the whisky bottle and it landed in pieces on the stone floor, its'

liquid lay strewn everywhere.

"Aye! Ya can't do that!" Crabbe yelled

Ali stood aside from the brawl, and watched as her drunken upper classmen shouted and

jeered at one another. Soon she began to feel light headed and a tad bit dizzy.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS!"


	8. Snape’s Sober up Solution

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Hi, um this is my first FanFic. Again it **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did. Hope you enjoy it,

suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome; thanx 4 reading

**Chapter: 8 Snape's Sober up Solution**

The Slytherins jumped to attention, trying not to fall over in their drunkenness. Professor

Snape stood in the doorway of the chamber, his wand lit, and aloft. His face could most easily have

been described as more infuriated than anyone had ever seen before. Ali swayed nervously,

attempting to blend in to the stone walls.

_Maybe he hasn't seen me yet. If I just slink out behind him he won't even____

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SNEAKING OUT OF HERE MISS CLOUT!"

"Yes…Sir…" Ali trembled timidly

"ALL FIVE OF YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE HOSPITAL WING AT ONCE!" Snape

paused waiting for them to leave, when no one moved he bellowed "NOW!" the snakes stumbled

out of the chamber as if they were being chased by a stampede.

The Slytherins reported to the Hospital Wing with great haste. Madame Pomfrey gave

each of them a huge spoonful of the most disgusting black potion Alison had ever tasted called

"Sober up Solution", they were then told to stay in the Hospital Wing over night.

_Spend Christmas Eve in the Hospital Wing great, what next?_

The next morning Ali woke with the horrible taste of "Sober up Solution" still lingering

in her mouth, and a bad head ache. She sat up and looked around the ward. The boy's were still

sleeping soundly and so was Madame Pomfrey, Ali could tell because there was a great deal of

snoring coming from her quarters. Ali continued to gaze around the room when her eyes landed

on a most distressing piece of parchment on her bedside table.

**_Miss Alison Clout is to report to _**

**_Professor Snape's Office at 8:00 this evening_**

**_PS: Happy Christmas_**

_Great, just great, how could this Christmas get any worse? _A couple of hours later the

school began to wake. The boy's discovered their notes, and began to groan.

"Snape is going to skin us alive!" Mcleary whaled, completely falling apart.

"He's going to be so angry!" Crabbe moaned

"He already is angry smart one!" Bellowed Malfoy

"Boys!" Madame Pomfrey said sternly as she delivered breakfast trays to each of them "Stop

arguing at once! You'll end up overexerting yourselves and then where will we be? And on

Christmas day too, tisk, tisk, a shame really. Now eat before it gets cold!"

Pomfrey had given each of them a bowl of hot mush, an orange wedge, and a cup of tea.

"Looks good!" Ali chimed in hopefully

"Only because we didn't have supper last night!" Malfoy snapped

_Sounds like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed, shish! _

After they'd eaten every last morsel of food, and drop of tea, they were permitted to

leave the Hospital Wing, and return to their common room. All the Slytherins had been so

worried about them. No one had known where they were or what had happened to them so

naturally they were the center of attention.

"You did what?!" Anne gasped at Ali, during their chess game. That was basically everyone's

reaction when they were told. "Professor Snape's going to have you expelled Alison, I just know it!"

"Don't fuss Anne." Ali retorted trying to keep her mind off the subject.

The day wore on so slowly that the miscreants thought they would die of anxiety, but

the Christmas feast came meaning that their hour of punishment was soon to be at hand. The

feast was very long and Ali couldn't help but to feel all of the professors eyes on her. Ever so

often she would steal a glance at Snape, he looked to be in a very foul mood indeed. He glowered

into his plate of goulash, and never looked up. Ali found it hard to believe that at this very

moment one day prior she had been making the biggest mistake of her school career; she had been

underestimating the all powerful Professor Snape.

At a quarter to eight, Ali left her cell, for Snape's Office. Anne had given her her

condolences, and wished her luck. Ali trudged into the common room where she discovered her

fellow miscreants sitting in arm chairs, and staring into the hearth. When they saw her enter they

stood and followed her out of the common room. When they reached Snape's Office door Malfoy

spoke. "Every man for himself." as he wrapped on the door.

"Enter." The snakes entered "Sit down." they sat. "Do not speak." _We're not stupid ya know! _

Snape stood before his desk; he was obviously holding back his rage. He cleared his

throat unnecessarily, and began his to speak.

"It is beyond me why five SLYTHERIN students would smuggle an alcoholic

substance into school." he paused

"It is beyond me why four upper classmen would take a FIRST YEAR, with them into

a FORBIDEN section of the dungeons with that said substance." he paused again

"It is beyond me why five SLYTHERIN students would purposefully ingest said

substance to the point of illness." another pause._ What is with all these pauses?! Get on with it! _

"It is beyond me why four students would participate in a BRAWL induced by said

substance." _What isn't beyond you?_

Snape cleared his throat again. "Mcleary!"

"Yes, Sir?" he answered timidly

"If you, as quidditch captain, faced a problem such as this, how may I ask would you deal with it?"

"Sir?"

"What would you do?!"

"Uhm…I would report them to you Sir?"

"Interesting…Malfoy!" he snapped as he leaned onto his desk

"Yes, Sir?"

"As prefect how would you respond?"

"Sir, I would have them report to you Sir?"

"Would you now? Hmm…as all of the officials agree with the fact that they would send the

miscreants to my office, for me to deal with them, I'm sure that you won't disagree to the same

treatment." Snape stood up walked around his desk, and picked up his cane. _Not the CANE! _

"Crabbe! Goyle!"

"Yes, Sir" they stammered in unison

"Stand" They stood and approached the infamous desk. _The poor fellows, I'm glad I'm not first._

"Turn" _wait a minute, _"Bend over"_ if they're going first then I have to wait longer. Crap!_

The swish, thud, grunt cycle was a lot more painful to watch than it was to actually be the

person receiving the strokes. And whoa these weren't Snape's regular strokes, these were

whoppers; _he must be furious_. Ten strokes each Ali counted, and with each stroke she became

more nervous.

"Stand" Crabbe and Goyle rose, red faced and teary eyed "sit down" they lowered themselves

gingerly into their chairs.

"Mcleary! Malfoy! CLOUT!" Snape bellowed "Stand" Ali gulped and stood up. "Turn" _here we _

_go again _"Bend over" _Damn! I should have seen this coming. _

Ali, Malfoy, and Mcleary bent over the infamous desk, and grasped onto its edges preparing

for the horrid sound of the cane whipping through the air, and landing with a thud on their

buttocks.

The swish, thud, grunt cycle began again. Ten on Mcleary, pause ten on Malfoy, and then

finally, the last swish thud on Ali. _First there's a fire in my mouth, now there's a fire on my _

_ASS! How was that nasty Fire Whisky worth all this trouble anyways?_

"Stand" Mcleary, Malfoy, and Ali rose red faced and teary eyed. "Sit" they lowered

themselves gingerly into their chairs and Snape proceeded. "I am very disappointed in you, very

disappointed. If you ever do any of those things again I will expel your ass's faster than you can

say Salazar Slytherin." He paused yet again "Is that clear?!"

"Yes, Sir." they chorused in miserable tones

"Good. Now get out of my sight!"

They gingerly waddled out of Snape's office grasping on to their aching buttocks, but

right before Ali shut the door she chimed in

"Happy Christmas Professor."

**************************************************************************

**Hey guy's hope you liked this chapter REVIEW and let me know what you think :D**


	9. The Legend of the Canenappers

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Hi, um this is my first FanFic. Again it **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did. Hope you enjoy it, suggestions,

comments and constructive criticism are welcome; thanx 4 reading

**Chapter: 9 The Legend of the Cane-nappers **

"It's the first week back from the Christmas holidays and I already have loads of

homework!"

"I wish you'd stop complaining Als, your making it all seem much worse," Malfoy retorted

"and besides us 5th years have way more work than you little snakes."

Alison, and Malfoy sat groaning in the Slytherin Common Room, their heads in their

hands and their minds elsewhere.

"Ya know something," Ali started pensively "I bet this term would be a lot better if Snape

weren't so strict…" Malfoy stared blankly at her as if she were high or something. "I mean what

if we got a new head of house, what if Snape just disappeared!"

Malfoy glared at Ali, shot a glance around the empty common room, then pulled a

protesting Ali across his lap. He lifted her skirt, and hooking his index fingers around the waste-

band of her white knickers pulled them down to her knees. Ali gave a gasp of surprise and reached

her hand back in attempt to cover her exposed backside. Malfoy pinned her hand to her back and

rapidly began to spank the outraged little snake. Peppering her snow white bottom with slaps that

turned her bottom bright pink to match her cheeks.

"Never…" Smack "say…" Smack "that…" Smack "again!" Smack. Malfoy bellowed, as he

repeatedly whacked Ali's smarting rump. "Hogwarts wouldn't be Hogwarts without him! Snape

is __" but before Malfoy could finish bellowing to the world what Snape was Ali's previous words

of wisdom hit him. Malfoy ceased from spanking Ali's reddening bottom.

"Malfoy?" Ali asked timidly as she sniffed and rubbed her tear stained face.

"I've just had the most marvelous idea Als!" he shouted standing up and causing the still

knickers-less Ali to topple onto the stone floor with a thud.

"OW! What's the big idea?!" She screeched picking herself up and pulling up her knickers;

all the while massaging her smarting bum.

"Als I think I know a way to make this term less painful for all us snakes." Malfoy

schemed, as he grabbed up his belongings and dashed down the corridor towards his cell.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ali said in a voice that was hardly audible.

********************************************************************************

"Ali, piss…Alison," Ali felt herself being jerked awake by an over enthusiastic Malfoy.

"Ali, wake up!" he hurriedly whispered "Come on…get up!"

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing in the girls dormitories? If Snape finds you in here you

won't be able to sit down for a week."

"shh…I've got a plan that's sure to keep all our butts away from Snape's unwavering hand."

Ali scrambled out of her bed and followed Malfoy out of her cell, making sure that her

roommate, Anne was still fast asleep.

"What the hell Malfoy?" Ali asked plainly as they reached the restricted zone of the

dungeons for the second time this year.

"I'll tell you in a mo Als, let me just get the torches lit…there" he smiled as the torture

chamber lit itself, allowing the full dankness to take its affect. "Here's the plan Als." he paused for

dramatic effect, " We are going to create a diversion that will lure Snape away from his office, then

one of us will sneak into his unoccupied chamber and snatch up that damn cane of his, so that no

one will ever feel its wrath again." Ali gasped, she had never heard such a risky, dangerous and or

terrific scheme in all her life. All she could do was gape at her superior. Was this all a joke, it was

only this very evening that he had soundly spanked her for thinking about such things, and now,

this; this change of heart.

"I...I don't know Malfoy, it sounds a little too risky if you ask__"

"Well I didn't ask you, did I?" Malfoy rudely interrupted. "What? Is the shameless Alison

Clout scared of a spanking?" he taunted

"I am NOT!" Ali screamed stamping her foot in outrage

"Then why not?" Malfoy prompted casually "I DARE you to do it."

"Do what?"

"I dare you to sneak into Snape's office and take his cane." Ali gulped, Malfoy's lips

curled into a smirk. "I'll create the diversion; I'll tell him something like Peeves is making a right

mess of things in his storage cupboard, then you can do your bit."

"But?"

"But what?"

"What do I do with the cane once I've taken it? I mean I can't very well be seen with

it now can I?"

"You'll rush it down here and hide it in this very chamber" Malfoy said impressively, then

he pointed towards a pile of rusty chains on the floor. "You could hide it amongst the chains or

something." he sighed then yawned loudly "Besides no one comes down here anyways, it's our

little hideout." The two snakes spent the remainder of the night perfecting their plan going over

every little detail, if anything were to go wrong the results would be catastrophic.

The next day at noon, _operation cane elimination_went into action. Malfoy casually

strode by Snape's office, leaned against his door, and peeked in through the key hole. Sure

enough Snape sat at his overlarge desk grading papers with a look of malcontent on his pale face.

"Ok the target has been spotted," Malfoy whispered to an anxious Ali; who sat across the

room awaiting her signal. Malfoy returned his view to the keyhole, "Alright where is it? Where's

the…Ah ha!" Malfoy tiptoed across the room and over to Ali's perch. "The object in question is

resting on top of Snape's filing cabinet." Malfoy took a deep breath "_Operation cane elimination_

will commence now." He sprinted over to Snape's door, arriving their out of breath and painting.

"Professor…" he wrapped on the door "Professor Snape?!"

"Enter!" came the reply "What is it?" Malfoy gasped for breath "Well out with it boy!"

"Sir! I've just been told that someone saw Peeves smashing up your storage cupboard!"

"WHAT?!" Snape roared. Malfoy stepped back in shock; he hadn't expected Snape to get

that excited.

"Out of my way boy!" Snape shouted shoving Malfoy out the door. Malfoy followed

Snape down the corridor, secretively giving Ali the thumbs up as they left for the storage

rooms.

"Now's my chance!" Ali tore across the chamber and into Snape's open office. Her heart

was beating so fast she could hardly think. _OK where is it? Wait what am I supposed to get?! _

Ali hit herself on the head _think Stupid, think! _And then she spotted it. The infamous inflictor of

agony, the long slender rod which had bitten her backside for almost an entire year now. Just

sitting there atop the filing cabinet, looking so harmless, and yet she felt as though it were laughing

at her, taunting her. _Snap out of it Stupid, just grab it and go! _She stood up on her tip toes and

snatched the horrid rod. Then she sprinted out of the room, and down into the hideout.

******************************************************************************

Later that afternoon during study hall:

"Malfoy…" Ali whispered down the table "Malfoy…Pisss…" Malfoy looked up from

his parchment. Ali spat a spit wad at him, and he turned to face her.

"What?" he mouthed. She through a paper air plane towards him; he caught it slyly.

It read:

_Mission Complete!_

Malfoy waded up the parchment then gave her an exuberant thumbs up.

"Miss Clout is there a reason as to why you are neglecting your work?" Professor

McGonagall asked making Ali jump in surprise.

"No, ma'am" Ali sighed then continued "I was just___"

"Never mind, never mind Miss Clout just don't let me catch you not doing it again."

"I won't _let you catch me again_" Ali grumbled smartly as McGonagall turned her back

to her.

_**Thud**_

"Ow!" Ali gasped in surprise

"Don't make me flog you Clout!" Snape said sneeringly from behind her. Ali swiveled

around to face him. He was glaring at her menacingly and holding a notebook aloft.

"Yes, sir" _Ha! He __**CAN'T **__flog us anymore_!

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Hey guy's don't forget 2 **Review**!What do you think so far? Do you have any suggestions? :D


	10. A Quidditch Catastrophe

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Hi, um this is my first FanFic. Again it **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did. Hope you enjoy it, suggestions,

comments and constructive criticism are welcome; thanx 4 reading

**Chapter: 10 A Quidditch Catastrophe**

That evening in the Slytherin common room Mcleary held a quidditch team meeting.

The topic of discussion was to be their upcoming match against the Gryffindors. Megan, Crabbe,

Goyle, Pansy, Ursula, Malfoy and Mcleary sat close together in the far corner of the common

room speaking in whispers. Ali teemed with jealousy at being left out of what was apparently

an important meeting. She edged closer to the team's assemblage in hopes of overhearing the

important happenings.

"…all I know is if we don't win this match on Saturday there's no way that we'll win The

Quidditch Cup this year." Mcleary explained to the queue.

"Well then we'll just have to win then won't we?" Pansy said bluntly

"But, the Gryffindors are bett __"

"Shut up Goyle!" Pansy retorted

"No, Goyle's got a point…" Malfoy stated "Gryffindor has a better team than us when it

comes to Quidditch." everyone glared at him as if they were about to pounce on him. "But us

Slytherins have got it in the bag when it comes to__" he stopped talking and looked up over the

team's head's. "Alison what are you doing here?!"

"Uh…"

"Aww let her stay Malfoy, she's not doing anything wrong." Pansy whined

"Fine" Malfoy groaned and padded his lap "Come on Als you can sit here." Ali leaped

with excitement at being included, and scurried over to sit on Malfoy's lap.

Mcleary nudged Malfoy "What were you saying Malfoy?"

"Right then team I say that we do what Slytherins do best___"

"Cheat!" they whispered excitedly in unison

"Right" Megan chirped quietly "but what if we get caught?" the assembly winced and

grimaced collectively.

"Malfoy and I fixed that problem!" Ali squeaked excitedly from her perch.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and nodded his head sardonically. "That's right guys, the cane has

been relocated, and lucky for us Snape is unaware of it."

"The game's a foot!" Mcleary chanted "Here's the game plan," he pulled a purple glob of

goop out of his pocket "This is my mini morfious…" the team was wowed by the substance. "me

dad gave it to me last Christmas. It's a copy cat, er that's to say it transforms into any object yer

whish until ya touch it again of course."

"That's amazing Jase!" Pansy marveled

"You got something there Mcleary, but what're we gonna use it for?" Malfoy questioned

"It's gonna impersonate the snitch ya dolt!"

"WOW!" Ali cooed

"That's a bit of a risky undertaking, wouldn't you say?" Megan quarreled

"Yeah, but with Snape cane-less what's the worst he could do?" Malfoy grinned and shook

Mcleary's hand "It's a plan Mcleary. Come Saturday we'll confuse Potter with this fake snitch

and keep the real one at hand. Then when he catches the fake one it'll turn back into a glob and

we'll have won the match!"

"Excellent!" Mcleary cheered "Everyone practice will commence tomorrow after study hall

at the pitch. We'll go over our plays and get the mini morfious ready for its debut. Team

dismissed!"

The assembly departed for their cells and their studies. "Als I do believe that _Operation _

_Cane Extermination'_s success will make the two of us a great Slytherin legend." Malfoy exclaimed

brightly

"Ya know, I think your right Malfoy." Ali agreed happily

*******************************************************************************

A cold wind blew in from the North that Saturday. The smell of dew and of fog was

never so prominent as it was then, and what with the gusts of wind and lack of light the

whole of Hogwarts wished to reside in bed.

"It's today! It's today!" Ali chanted as she bounced up and down atop Malfoy's mattress.

"Come on, Get up. Get UP!" She sang excitedly nudging Malfoy awake.

"I don't think I ordered a wakeup call squirt," Malfoy moaned pushing Ali off the bed and

rolling over with his pillow on his head. "Come back in an hour."

"But Malfoy,"

"hummm…?"

"The game starts in 15 minutes."

"WHAT?!!" Malfoy sprang from his bed, grabbed up his uniform from his bureau, and

ran flailing out the door and down to the pitch. Ali smiled excitedly picked up Malfoy's trainers

and skipped out the door behind him.

*******************************************************************************

"What a B E A utiful day for a match folks! I can just barely make out the goal posts

through all this fog, and here come the teams, and that very handsome female, the one, the only

Mad Madame Hooch! "the crowd clapped, and roared with laughter at Lee Jordan's amusing

commentary as the Gryffindor, and Slytherin teams mounted their brooms.

"Is the mini morfious set?" Mcleary whispered to Malfoy

"Yep! I made the switch last night, and I have the real snitch in my robes."

"Let's do this!"

"All right then, I want a good clean match from the lot of you." Mme. Hooch bellowed to

the queue through the howling wind. "Captains shake hands." Jason Mcleary and Oliver Wood

shook each other's hands begrudgingly.

"You're going down Wood." Mcleary whispered

"Yeah right, that's what ya said last time Mcleary!" Wood retorted in a whisper.

"Right then, on my whistle. 3…2…"

"And there off!" Lee conducted "Gryffindor has possession of the quaffle. Johnson throws

to Bell, Bell throws it back to John__ OUCH! That's got a hurt. That's a blow to the stomach from

the beater, UH… from… it looks like it was from… well let's face it I' can't see a god damn thing

with this___ouch!"

"Language Lee!" bellowed McGonagall

"Sorry Professor, Oh! Slytherins in possession, Sprout passes it to Parkinson who passes

to Bulstroud_ Ah! Miss Spinnet intercepts it and Yikes! That might not have been wise Spinnet!

She drops the quaffle. It's still dropping. Yes and it's still dropping folks. Come on ya limp

noodles catch it for Voldemort's sake! Ouch! Sorry Professor…and Bell catches the quaffle, she's

soaring towards the goal posts, er…I think, and…and…GOAL!!! That's right folks Gryffindor has

scored 1 to outrank Slytherins failing, and still declining_ OUCH! Sorry Professor, Slytherin

ZERO!"

Malfoy soared over the pitch, the mist splattering his eyes. He knew Potter would

catch the fake snitch soon, but how soon? His heart began to race faster and faster, how long

could he keep up this flimflam? Potter would have to realize that the snitch was a fake sooner

or later.

"What's this?!" Lee cooed "It appears as if Potter has spotted the snitch. He's diving!"

A rush of adrenaline ran through Malfoy as he barreled forward on his broom stick

charging towards Potter. He would have to make it look real, he would have to make it look like he

had caught the snitch. Malfoy fumbled in his robes pocket reaching franticly for the real snitch.

"What ho?! It seems that Malfoy has glimpsed the snitch as well, this is a surprise. This

may turn out to be the quickest match of the season folks!"

As soon as Potter caught the fake snitch the crowd cheered triumphantly, however by the

time potter landed his broom the snitch Potter had caught turned back into its purple goopy self.

Malfoy held up the real snitch not realizing that everyone had seen Potter with a snitch as well.

Malfoy whooped and hooted thinking that their master plan had gone off without a hitch when

he finally realized that no one else was celebrating the win.

"What the **Hells **going on down there!" McGonagall was too distracted to correct Lee's

impertinence.

Mme. Hooch blew her whistle for the match to end, both teams flew in. The

smirks that had just been on the Slytherin's faces were wiped away as if by the wind, as they

slowly dismounted their broom sticks. Ali, who had been sitting behind Lee in the commentator's

box slid down in her seat, trying desperately to melt into the plywood. Professors McGonagall,

and Snape left the commentator's box, and hastened down to the pitch.

"What is the meaning of this Mme. Hooch?" Professor McGonagall cried in outrage. Snape

wore a face that made the vicinity feel acutely uncomfortable. Malfoy and Mcleary kept to the

back of the group, their eyes down and their hands subconsciously rubbing their backsides.

"Wood, Mcleary!" Mme. Hooch squawked

"Yes?" they responded

"I would like to know why Mr. Potter is holding a glob of mess when moments

prior it had been a snitch?! And why then does Mr. Malfoy also have a snitch, which is in fact

still a snitch?!" Snape glared down at Mcleary as if he knew exactly what had happened, and who

had done it.

"Explain!" Snape and McGonagall bellowed

"It was all Ali's idea!" Ursula blurted out frantically trying to avoid Snape's wrath.

"Ursula!!!" the Slytherins bellowed in rage. Ursula was always ready to blame someone in

order to save her own skin.

Meanwhile up in the commentator's box Ali began to feel even more uneasy. _If I just_

_go back up to the castle now perhaps I can fool them and say that I fancied a lie in._

"CLOUT!!!!!" Snape's voice boomed from the pitch below.

"YIKES!" she squeaked _Damn it! I'm done for!_ She thought tragically.

She oozed from her seat, and climbed down to the pitch, she felt the eyes of her classmates

burning into the back of her head.

"Yes sir?" she asked as innocently as possible when she finally reached the queue.

"You and the Slytherin Quidditch team are to come with me right now."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in protest

"You heard me! Now, MARCH!" Snape bellowed

The school watched their progress as they trudged behind Snape. No one spoke,

except for Ali.

"What did you say? What did he say? What does he know?" she hissed frantically in

Malfoy's ear. He shrugged, and casually readjusted his broom over his shoulder.

They walked in silence all the way down to the dungeons, and into the common room.

As the whole school was still at the match the room was quite deserted. Snape gestured

for them to sit. They sat down cautiously on the two common room couches while Ali sat atop

Malfoy's knee.

"I cannot begin to describe my embarrassment at having my house being caught cheating

in front of the entire school!" Snape scolded, he paused and then began to pace in the foyer "In

front of my students… my colleagues, and my superiors!" Ali shifted on her perch, someone

coughed, and someone else cleared their throat. Snape turned to face them. "This is

UNEXCEPTIBLE!" the snakes recoiled in their seats. "Mcleary!" Mcleary looked up at Snape

guiltily. "Your team has now forfeited the match, and if my calculations are correct, the Slytherins

have now LOST The Quidditch Cup!" Snape glared at his snakes, and Mcleary grimaced meekly.

"Whose Idea was this Mcleary?" Mcleary gulped "And you'd be wise not to lie boy!" Mcleary's

eyes fell to the floor, and his arms crossed which made his intent quite apparent. "No?" Snape

leered "Well no matter I can play along… Malfoy!____"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking! You, Miss Clout, and Mr. Mcleary are responsible

for this shenanigan, are you not?!!!" the three miscreants looked down avoiding Snape's gaze.

"Yes, I do believe that is how it happened. Miss Clout you seem to be making quite a ringleader

out of yourself, aren't you? And you Malfoy, a PREFECT! Perhaps I should have chosen my

star pupil more wisely." Malfoy's eyes glistened with wetness, and Ali distinctly saw him striving

to bite his lip, in attempt to hold back tears. As for Ali, she felt a sense of pride at being called their

ringleader and she noticeably began to sit more upright. "I am very, VERY disappointed in all of

you! As The SLYTHERIN Quidditch Team I expect you to be role models for the other students.

I expect exemplary behavior from each and every one of you hooligans! And due to the fact

that you aren't acting as I expect, I am SUSPENING the team until next year!"

"WHAT?!!!" the team screamed rising into an uproar, standing up and shouting obscene

language at the enraged professor.

"SILENCES!!!!" Snape's voice boomed demandingly. Everyone stared at Snape. They

stood frozen to their spots; mixed looks of resentment and rage plastered on their faces. "You will

all report to my office at 8:00 sharp for your punishments."

"But you've all ready punished us Professor!" Megan whined

"You don't even know the meaning of the word PUNISHMENT Miss Sprout! Now all of

you GET OUT OF MY SIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

The assembly of rebellious reptiles abandoned their ways and scattered towards their bed

chambers as quick as a flash to avoid any more of Snape's wrath.

"Malfoy?" Ali squeaked sadly

"Yeah?"

"At least it won't be the cane."

"Yeah" Malfoy mumbled glumly

*******************************************************************************

At a quarter to eight, the team and Ali reported to Snape's office door, their hearts

thumping and their minds racing in anticipation. Out of nowhere a snarling noise came from

Snape's office.

"WHERE IS IT?!!"

Ali and Malfoy exchanged ecstatic smirks.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Please please please **REVIEW**! I just gotta know what you guys think :D


	11. A Rather Unpleasant Situation

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Hi, um this is my first FanFic. Again it **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did. Hope you enjoy it,

suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome; thanx 4 reading

**Chapter: 11 A Rather Unpleasant **_**Sit-**_**uation **

"Let's get it over with," Mcleary said plainly "the anticipation's killing me!" he knocked

shyly on the office door.

"Enter"

The snakes slid inside the chamber. "There will be no need to talk. After I have adequately

disciplined you, you may leave." Ali, Malfoy, and Mcleary were positioned at the back of the queue

desperately trying to blend in with the stone wall. "For some strange reason I can't seem to find my

cane, so my wand will have to do." Ali and Malfoy exchanged looks of terror as Snape withdrew

his thick wand which quite frighteningly looked not unlike a birch rod. _He's got to be kidding!_

Snape strode to the front of his desk. "Sprout, Bulstroud," Megan and Ursula flinched, and

stepped forward. "Turn…bend…" they bent over Snape's desk awaiting the crack of Snape's wand

against their upturned bottoms. The swish, crack, thud cycle had begun. With each whack of

Snape's wand came a whimpering yelp from the girl whose buttocks had been struck.

After about a dozen strokes each Snape spoke. "Stand…" he stated determinately. The

two girls stood, clenching their smarting bottoms, and wiping their tear strewn faces. Then they

cautiously waddled out of the office. "Crabbe, Goyle," the process was repeated. Swish, crack,

grunt. Swish, crack, howl. "Stand…" and just as the two before them, Crabbe and Goyle staggered

out of the office in disarray. "Mcleary, Parkinson," yet again the process was repeated, exactly

twelve strokes each, exactly twelve yelps each. "Stand…" _Oh no!_ Ali thought in horror as Mcleary

and Pansy hobbled out of the office. "CLOUT, MALFOY!" They exchanged one last look, a look

which clearly displayed the fact that neither of them could believe that they were about to be

flogged. "Turn…bend,"

SWISH…CRACK…THUD x 24

"Stand" They stood in relief _at least it's over and done with_ Ali thought hopefully.

"Wait just one moment you two, I'm not finished with you yet!"

_What?!!!_ "If I ever catch the scoundrels who stole my cane you can bet that their asses will be so

sore that they won't be able to sit for a month!" he stroked his chin pensively, and scowled down

at them. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir" they answered timidly trying not to give themselves away.

"You're dismissed"

The partners in crime left the office in more pain than they had expected, having only been

flogged by a wand rather than a stinging cane. Ali sniffed, massaging her backside, then she

wondered aloud, "Do ya think he knows we did it?"

Malfoy stopped waddling, rubbed his bum warily and then they both shook their heads

and sang out disbelievingly "Nah!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Don't Forget to REVIEW :D**


	12. A Scathingly Brilliant Idea!

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Hi, um this is my first FanFic. Again it **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did. Hope you enjoy it, suggestions,

comments and constructive criticism are welcome; thanx 4 reading

**Chapter: 12 A Scathingly Brilliant Idea!**

Ali and the Slytherin Quidditch team were lounging about in the common room.

Wizards Chess pieces, decks of Exploding Snap cards, and scraps of rubbish littered the chamber.

"It's been weeks since I've ridden my broom" Pansy whined, her body sprawled on the sofa,

a copy of _Teen Witch Magazine_ lay resolutely over her face.

"I know what you mean Parkinson," Mcleary moaned lazily "damn Madame Hooch why did

she have to go and banish us from the quidditch pitch?"

"Because young sir," Ursula said in a perfect imitation of Mme. Hooch "your

teammates and yourself have demonstrated unsportsmanlike behavior, which is unacceptable, and

will not be tolerated on _my_Quidditch Pitch."

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Mcleary retorted, a little agitated now

"I'm bored." Ali complained "Let's go do something…Where's Snape?"

Malfoy chortled at Ali's random question. "Snape's gone to Hogsmeade for the afternoon.

I'm guessing he won't be back 'til dinner" Malfoy's head snapped up excitedly in

enlightenment. "Snape won't be back for hours…" he smiled his mischievous grin that lit up his

face from ear to ear.

"Yeah, so?" Mcleary grumbled, apparently still in a foul mood

"_SO_I have the most scathingly brilliant idea!" Malfoy shouted aloud "If we aren't

allowed to fly our brooms on the quidditch pitch then why don't we just fly them in the

Slytherin Common Room!"

"WHAT?!"

********************************************************************************

Twenty minutes later, the entire common room was hooting and shouting in glee,

zooming around the dungeon's chambers on their broom sticks.

"Malfoooy…" Ali whined

"What's up Als?"

"I wanna go for a spin on a broom too"

Malfoy's grin turned upside down "No way little snake! You're too small to

fly by yourself, and these brooms aren't meant for more than one person." he sighed

apologetically "I'm sorry but your just gonna have to sit this one out kiddo. Why don't you

go sit with the rest of the first years, and play with your Gobstones."

"Fuck the Gobstones Club Malfoy; you're not the boss of me!!!"

Malfoy's eyes bulged "You better watch your mouth young lady!"

"Yeah well fuck you Malfoy!" Ali made an obscene hand gesture before spinning in an

about face and marching off to her cell. Giddy Slytherins whizzed, by her head on their

brooms, dodging obstacles and one another. Malfoy stared after her, stunned and looking like he

had just been stupefied.

********************************************************************************

"Can you believe that bastard Malfoy?!" Ali bellowed at Anne, as she paced back and forth

in their tiny bed chamber.

"He thinks he's sooooo mature! How dare he boss me around! I'm practically twelve years old for

Voldemort's sake!!!"

Anne's eyes were wide in shock at Ali's harsh words "Umm well_"

"And can you believe he was flying off the handle about me flying a broom? I mean

really, I start flying lessons soon anyway and____"

"Well I'm sure he's just trying to protect you Alison, after all, he _is_ a Prefect, he _is_

the boss of you." Anne smirked

Ali crossed her arms "Humph!"

********************************************************************************

Meanwhile, in Hogsmeade, Professor Severus Snape walked into a shop. A thin man

in a set of Navy blue robes stood behind the register dusting off some shelves.

"Afternoon Professor, how can I be of service to ya?"

"Ahhh Rattan, yes, I am in need of a new cane__" Snape leered, pensively scanning the

shops shelves.

"Broken it already sir? That _was_ quick sir. Perhaps something a bit sturdier sir? A good old

fashioned___"

"Yes, indeed Rattan, I should like to browse through some of the models that have a bit

more _bite_ to them; if you don't mind?"

"Yes of course Professor, right this way sir…"

********************************************************************************

"Oye mates" Mcleary shouted over the loud voices in the Slytherin Common Room. "Best

make your way over to the Great Hall for dinner before Snape comes back" The common room

erupted into chaos again as the Slytherins speed out of the dungeons. "Malfoy you okay mate?"

Malfoy was sprawled in a high-backed armchair, slinging dung bombs at the fireplace.

"Yeah man… I was just thinking about what happened earlier, with Als …"

"Look mate," Mcleary said sternly "you can't let that little brat walk all over you like that. I

mean she's a first year for Voldemort's sake! If my little sister had talked like that to me, I'd have

given her spanking that she wouldn't forget in a hurry."

Malfoy grimaced nodding his head in agreement. "Well I guess I'll have to give her a

serious talking to afterdinner…come on mate I'm starving."

********************************************************************************

"Alison aren't you coming?" Anne said inquisitively.

Ali lie face down on her bed, her pillow, placed unceremoniously over her head. "No,"

she muttered, the pillow muffling her voice. "I'm not hungry Anne; you go on ahead."

"Suit yourself." Anne said as she left the cell.

Ali took a deep breath, then jumped off the bed like a ninja, prepared for a battle.

"Charge!!!!" Ali bellowed as she scurried out of her cell and down the hall to the boys' dormitories.

Quick as a flash Ali located Malfoy's cell, along with his Nimbus 2001. "Sweet success" she

whispered under her breath, as she mounted Malfoy's broom, and struggled to kicked off.

Ali made the broom putter shakily into the air; she hovered unsteady for a moment before leaning

forward and shooting off into the corridor.

_whoosh_

"Awwwwesome!!!"

She zoomed down the hallway, and into the common room, weaving in and out; up and

down, creating a dizzying array of zigzag patterns. She was starting her third loop of the

dungeons, when all of the sudden, she lost control of the broom stick. It was going much too fast

now. It had begun to loop-de loop and shake uncontrollably, as if she was riding a bucking

bronco.

"HELP!!!" she cried out clutching to the broom with all her might.

"**WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE**?!"

__________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guy's lol REVIEWS help me write better and UPDATE SOONER :D**


	13. The Higher You Fly, The Farther You Fall

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Hi, um this is my first FanFic. Again it **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did. Hope you enjoy it,

suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome; thanx 4 reading

**Chapter: 13 The Higher You Fly, The Farther You Fall**

Snape whipped out his wand, and shouted "Aresto momentum!" almost immediately Ali's

broom slowed down to a leisurely pace, allowing Ali to coax the broom back down to the ground.

"Care to explain yourself Miss Clout?!" Ali clutched Malfoy's broom with both hands,

seriously considering climbing back onto it and flying out of the dungeons. "Well__ ? Miss

Clout?!" Snape tapped his foot impatiently. Ali glanced back down at the broom stick then turned

her head to locate the closest emergency exit.

Snape lunged forward and grabbed Ali by her ear. "Fuck!" Ali gasped in shock, dropping

Malfoy's broom. "What the hel_?!"

"Young lady…" Snape hissed "You are trying my patience" he said as he hauled the

protesting child, down the corridor and into his office.

"Sit" Snape commanded icily as he let go of the little snake's smarting ear. He strode

briskly across the chamber to stand behind his desk.

_Damn it damn it damn it!!!! _Ali muttered under her breath

"Miss Clout," He said sneeringly as he sat down at his desk "As a Slytherin pupil I

understand that it can be quite … difficult for you to control these random urges of idiocy.

However, you are in _my_ house and as such it is my duty, however unpleasant, to keep _all_ of my

snakes in line." Snape leaned forward, folding his hands malevolently on his desk. "Why is it, Miss

Clout, that whenever trouble is brewing I find you are the mastermind behind the mess?"

"I don't know sir" _why can't he just hurryt up already, I'm getting kinda hungry_

Snape pursed his lips "Are you aware that it is in fact against school rules to fly a broom

stick indoors?"

"No sir, I didn't know that."

Snape's eye twitched in agitation "Well then Miss Clout, I trust that you are, however,

aware that it is _illegal_ to steal someone's broom; particularly when the thief is not yet of age to fly

said broom stick." Ali blushed slightly staring at her shoes. "Look at me when I am speaking to you

Miss Clout." Ali flippantly stared up at her beloved Professor; it was true that he was hard on her

but she knew that deep down he favored her, and the other Slytherins. He was, after all, their father

figure, and their role model.

"Well?" Snape prompted

"Well what sir?" Ali asked having forgotten his question entirely

"Did you or did you not knowingly steal Mr. Malfoy's broom and take it joy riding in the

dungeons?!"

Ali almost burst out laughing at Snape's terminology. She abruptly faked a slight cough in

order to cover up her insubordination. Then struggling to suppress a smirk she answered "I did sir."

"Hmm…" Snape raised his eyebrows contemplatively. "Well then Miss Clout, seeing as my

new cane is being special ordered, and I will not be receiving it for another fortnight I have no other

alternative but to administer a hand spanking."

"WHAT?!" Ali shouted standing up in protest _FUCK THAT!_Snape stood, moving to the

front of his desk. "Buuttt…Professor__?" she stammered backing towards the exit. It was one thing

to be caned by a teacher, and it was quite another to be given a spanking over their knee like a small

child; that was humiliating.

Snape rolled up his sleeves, "You know Miss Clout, I discovered that using my wand to

administer punishments was effective, yet somehow," he said as he folded his arms across his chest,

leaning casually against his overbearing desk "I can't stop feeling that one of these days I

will end up snapping my wand in half on someone's backside... I am quite fond of my wand." Snape

smirked wryly placing the students chair in the center of his study.

Ali looked apprehensively at her favorite professor. _He can't be serious?! _Snape hiked up

his pants leg as he sat down on the armless high backed chair.

"Miss Clout?" he inquired patting his lap expectantly. Ali grimaced hopelessly before

shuffling forward like a disobedient dog. "Don't doddle I don't have _all_ night." Ali stood

awkwardly beside the professor, sheepishly biting her lip. Snape turned abruptly to look at her

then pulled her over his knee, unceremoniously flipping up the hem of her skirt to reveal her

regulation white knickers. Ali gasped in outrage at this indignity.

Thwack!

"FUCK!" Ali gasped, she had not expected it to hurt that much.

Thwack thwack crack!!!!

"Owww!"

"Miss Clout I do not condone profanity in my house!"

Whap slap thwack

"Aaaahh!"

"Is that understood Miss Clout?"

Thwack

"YES SIR!!!"

Thwack thwack

"Why are you receiving this spanking Miss Clout?"

"Eeekk!!!"

"Because__OUCH! I stole a broom OWW! and went flying in the dungeons even though

I'm underage EEEKKK! and not allowed to fly a broom yet!" Ali winced kicking her feet as

Snape continued to deliver giant sized swats to her upturned backside.

Thwack thwack thwack

"Oooowww!!!"

Snape paused for a moment, Ali sighed in relief _that wasn't as bad as the cane after all_

Snape hooked his index fingers under the waist band of her white knickers pulling them down

to her knees.

"NOOOO!!!" Ali whaled reaching back to protected her exposed rear

Snape pinned her little arm to the small of her back.

Thwack thwack thwack

"Ouch! No please! I'll be good I'm sorr_SORRY!"

Snape continued to pepper the little snake's bare bottom until it turned a bright rosy

fuchsia. Ali's legs flailed wildly, her knickers slid down around her ankles.

"You have behaved in a very reckless and irresponsible manner Miss Clout."

Thwack thwack thwack

"You could have seriously injured yourself or a fellow Slytherin. You can be sure

that if you were in any other house you would be on the train home tonight!" Snape

gave Ali a final swat before pulling up her knickers and standing her up. Ali sniffled, rubbing

her burning backside. Snape stood and walked over to sit in his desk chair.

"Miss Clout" Ali turned to face Snape her chin trembling ever so slightly. "I expect

you to return Malfoy's broom to him along with a letter of the utmost sincerity apologizing

for your fault."

"Yes sir." Ali mumbled

"You are dismissed" Ali waddled to the door still massaging her sore bottom. "Oh

another thing Miss Clout, I shall know if you have disobeyed me; It would be wise of you to

comply with my request."

_Your request?! Ha more like your demand!_ "Yes sir." she grumbled as she slid out the

door.

************************************************************************

**Thanx guys for all of your great Reviews! They have been truly very helpful. If you have any story ideas/suggestions, comments or constructive criticism lol i'd love to hear about it so please post a REVIEW :D**


	14. Big Brother's Watching You

**Miss Behave**

**Chapter 14: Big Brother's Watching You**

Ali wandered aimlessly down the dimly lit corridor massaging her smarting backside.

_That was definitely, absolutely, much far worser than the cane! _Ali grumbled to hersel_f; I mean_

_really I'm traumatized for life now, fuckin' scarred for___Malfoy?!_

"Alison?"

"Uhhh…hey Malfoy" Ali mumbled, nervously tugging on the hem of her skirt

"Why weren't you at dinner?"

"Uhhh…well…you see…I…"

Malfoy folded his arms across his chest frowning down at his little snake. As prefect, it was

his duty to keep the younger Slytherins out of trouble; it was his job to teach them how to live up to

the Slytherin name. He could tell from the start that this little snake was going to be a troublemaker.

"What have you done now Alison?" he asked sternly giving the little snake a very

foreboding look.

_Damn it! Well Snape's forcing me to tell him anyways; might as well get it over with._

"Well…it's like this," she began hoping that he wouldn't be too mad at her. "When

everyone left for dinner I decided that I wanted to a have a go on your broom__"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow malevolently, "After I expressly told you NOT to?!"

Ali blushed, her head bobbed up and down in woeful agreement. "Go on…"

"Well…um… then Snape came back and_"

"For Voldemort's sake Alison! He caught you in the bloody act?!" Ali recoiled meekly

still nodding. "Merlin's beard what am I going to do with you?!"

Ali's head snapped up, her eyes popping out in shock "DO WITH ME?! Malfoy, Snape

already pu..pppunished me!" _No way in hell am I going to get another spanking tonight!!!_

"Is that so?" Malfoy leered grabbing hold of the little snake's arm, _I swear he's _

_becoming more like Snape every day!_

"Yes it is! Now let go of me!"

"Well little one Professor Snape might have punished you for stealing my broom,

but he didn't punish you for your foul language…"

"What?! What are you on about" Ali struggled to get loose from Malfoy's grip "Let go

you're hurting me!"

"You listen to me Alison Clout;" he yanked Ali towards him with a jolt "You behaved

very rudely this afternoon, you said nasty horrible things that should never come out of a

first years mouth." Ali grimaced pouting at the memory. "As Slytherin prefect it is my job

to punish misbehaving little snakes; and just because you're like a sister to me doesn't mean

you get any special treatment, you're getting a spanking and that's final!"

***********************************************************************

**Hey guy's please continue to review, Let me know what you think! I'll update faster with reviews as motivation lol ;p**


	15. i Swear

**Chapter 15: i Swear**

"You can't be serious Malfoy," Ali whined "My ass is still burning from Snape's

fuckin' hand! Damn it Malfoy he spanked me less than ten minutes ago!"

Malfoy glared down at Ali trying to suppress his rage "You will learn stop swearing

when I'm done with you young lady." and with that Malfoy bent the struggling snake under his

left arm, flipped up the hem of her skirt and hoisted her knickers up in a frightfully uncomfortable

wedgie position.

Ali yelped at the indignity of it all "No! Ahhh WHAT THE HELL!!!!"

"Be quiet, do you want the entire castle to know you're being spanked like a child."

Ali whimpered, embarrassed; after all they were on display in the middle of the Slytherin

corridor where anyone could see them. She bit her lip as Malfoy began to spank her already

reddened bottom.

Wapp wapp slap

_ekkk! Ouch erg…_

Crack slap thwack

_OOOWWWW_

Thwack wapp slap

_Damn it damn it damn it!_

Slap thwack crack

"Why are your receiving this spanking?"

Crack wapp wapp

"OWW, cause I used 'foul' language! OWWW"

Thwack thwack thwack

"Good,"

Thwack thwack whap

"EEEKKK!"

"Are you going to continue to use profanity?"

Slap slap slap

"OWW NO! I swear! I promise please OUCH I'll be good!"

Thwack thwack thwack

"I'm sure you won't disappoint me." Malfoy smirked giving Ali a final swat

on her searing red backside. He then stood her up letting her skirt fall, covering her red bum.

Ali wiped her tear stained face, and sniffled looking up at her friend.

"I'm sorry I had to spank you Als," he said using her favorite nick name; Ali grimaced

subconsciously massaging her rear. "It hurts me more than it does you__" _I highly doubt that!_

"you know I care about you Als; I only want what's best for you." he paused awkwardly

Ali sighed rolling her eyes and stood up on tip toe to give her buddy a hug.

"Thanks Als"

"Yeah yeah" Ali said wincing a little as her clothes brushed up against her backside.

"Are you hungry?"

Ali laughed "I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff!"

Malfoy looked vacant for a moment then winced at an particularly unpleasant memory of a

certain hippogriff.

"Malfoy?" Ali chirped uneasily

"Oh yeah! Ha sorry Als, anyway I know how to get in to the kitchens, we

can knick some food from those dumb house elves sneak back here and no one will be the wiser"

"Cool!" Ali squeaked excitedly skipping along behind Malfoy; radiant at the thought of

sneaking into the Hogwarts kitchen and riling up the house elves.

**Hey guy's thanx for sticking with me lol; don't forget to REVIEW! i'm just gotta know what you guys think, again i love suggestions, constructive criticism or praise lol**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	16. Taking the Heat

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Hi, um this is my first FanFic. Again it **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did. Hope you enjoy it,

suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome; thanx 4 reading

**Chapter 16: Taking the Heat**

"Merlin's beard it's hot!" Ali complained; the end of the school year was rapidly

approaching and heat consumed the castle, smothering the inhabitants in a haze of sweat

and nautious fumes. Ali, Malfoy, Mcleary, Crabbe and Goyle sought refuge from the heat in

the depths of the dungeons. They sat in the Slytherin common room staring at each other; glad to

have some relief from the heat wave that had commenced over a week ago.

"Oye Malfoy, chuck us a Butter Beer" Mcleary lolled, Malfoy grabbed a chilled bottle out

of his satchel and tossed it to Mcleary. "Bloody lucky you two know how to knick stuff from the

kitchens; might die from all this ruddy heat." The duo chuckled appreciatively.

"It's too bad the lake is out of bounds…" Goyle grumbled

"Yeah bloody monster, who ever heard of a squid getting a cold?" Mcleary bellowed

"Dumb fish.." Crabbe grunted

"And that oaf Hagrid," Malfoy joined in "sayin' he needs his rest, the GIANT SQUID

needs rest!"

"It's just too hot not to go swimming" Ali whined

"You know I bet we could swim down here in the dungeons," Malfoy leered

"What are you on about Malfoy?" Mcleary jeered; the group stared at Malfoy, sure that

the heat was affecting his sanity.

"There's a passageway down here that connects to the lake; a place to swim!"

"Are you telling us that there's a flippin' watering hole down here and you're just now

remembering?!" Mcleary yelled in excitement

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ali yelped

***********************************************************************

The toupee gallivanted down the winding dungeon corridors; impatiently rushing

towards the so called pool. The heat created a muggy atmosphere that clouded up the dungeon

passageways, and made it frightfully difficult to breath properly.

"Hey guy's wait for me!" Ali panted breathlessly

"Come on come on; Als hurry it up" Malfoy heckled from the front of the pack

The group hastily rounded the bend and arrived at the chamber that adjoined to the

lake. The snakes stood still, warily examining the chamber; it definitely looked ominous to say the

least. The chamber was a kind of passageway that had presumably been used to charter prisoners

in and out of the dudgeons by means of small boats or rafts. The stone walls were covered

in a slimy looking grime that oozed and appeared to be breathing. The chamber ceilings were dark

and dingy; wispy vines clung to the cracks and crannies, and drooped down into the lake water. The

floors had luckily not yet began to breed the mossy ooze.

"Some cool hang out you've got here?" Mcleary said sarcastically; Crabbe and Goyle

nodded their big heads in agreement.

"Smelly..." Crabbe grunted; pointing out the obvious as usual

"Aww come on you cowards it's not so bad" Malfoy jeered. Mcleary, Crabbe, and Goyle

gave Malfoy scathing looks.

Ali beamed bravely "Boys are such babies; I'll go in first!"

Malfoy smiled wickedly "Alright then Als, be my guest" he bowed directing Ali towards the

lake water.

Ali stripped off her robes and stepped out of her shoes "Ready!" She giggled.

Malfoy smirked down at her "Nice bathing costume" Ali frowned playfully back at him; she

wore a green and white stripped one piece bathing suit that looked not unlike MUGGLE

swimming attire. "I simply prefer a muggles take on the bathing costume"

The boys laughed "Whatever Als; if your gonna jump then jump already" Malfoy teased

"Yeah yeah I'm going; don't crowd me." Ali stepped forward apprehensively. She

turned back to glance at the queue of older boys who stood behind her; _Gee-whiz stupid boys are _

_such damn babies! _Ali smirked and gave the troupes a soldiers salute before performing a perfect

cannon ball jump into the murky lake water.

*************************************************************************

"Professor!!! Professor Snape sir?!"

Knock knock knock

"Yeeeessss….whhhat is it that yoooou want Flitch?" Snape hissed. He had been reading

a _Daily Profit_ article of particular interest when the squib had so rudely interrupted him.

"Professor it's my cat sir, Mrs. Nor_"

"Your cat?!" Snape snarled

"Yes sir; Mrs. Norris is missing sir. The last time she got lost in your dungeons

she was tortured by your Slytherin students sir!" Flitch was beside himself panting hysterically "Sir

last time those brats hexed my Mrs. Norris; hexed her practically to death sir!"

Snape appeared unperturbed by Flitch's panic he folded his arms across his chest frowning

down at the pathetic man. "I will notify you instantly if I locate your animal…good day sir." Snape

leered in a monotone voice as he slammed the door in Flitch's greasy face.

As Snape made his way back to his desk chair and his prophet article thoughts of an

unpleasant nature began to hatch inside his head. What if his snakes were torturing Fitch's

cat? Surely his pupils were not that moronic. Surely no one would blame him if his pupils_ were_

that moronic? Or would they? Snape whipped around swung open his office door and pounded

angrily down the humid dungeon corridors.

********************************************************************************

"Did you hear that?!" Malfoy asked as they watched Ali perform her cannon ball into

the lake. The unmistakable thumping of Professor Snape's feet down the dungeon corridors. The

boys froze; eyes wide in panic.

"Damn it!!! It's Snape!" Mcleary whispered hastily

"Scatter!" the boys leap-froged of each other racing out of the chamber.

"Every man for himself!" Malfoy bellowed

********************************************************************************

Ali felt the cool lake water rush over her sweaty body as she plummeted to the depths

of the watering hole. She allowed herself to open her eyes under the water; she blinked rapidly

holding her breath. Although the lake water had appeared murky and vile on the surface; the reality

was that the lake was really quite beautiful. Mossy seaweed and plants danced in the glimmering

water; oddly shaped fish and other creatures glided through the shimmering depths. Ali was awed

by the lakes beauty, she wished that she could remain in this gloriously cool haven for eternity. She

turned in a small circle to see the rest of the view when all of the sudden she saw a humongous

dark figure hovering by in the open water.

_Merlin's Beard it's the Giant squid!!!_

Ali let out an inaudible scream that lost a majority of her air supplies in a burst of

bubbles. _Crap _she thought and hurriedly began kicking towards the surface; but not before the squid

let out a blast of black ink that gushed out surrounding her. Ali reached the surface sputtering and

coughing.

"Why Miss Clout; what a surprise?" Ali spun around and looked up to see her favorite

professor staring down at her.

**Hey guys; don't forget to REVIEW let me know how I'm doing: REVIEW OR I'LL SPANK U lol ;p**


	17. Sweet Surprises

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Hi, um this is my first FanFic. Again it **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did. Hope you enjoy it,

suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome; thanx 4 reading

**Chapter: 17 Sweet Surprises **

"Professssor?" Ali sputtered as she bobbed in the water; a literal example of a sitting duck.

Snape frowned down at the little snake. He then knelt down; reaching for Ali's slippery wet hand,

and pulled her out of the water. Ali stood drenching wet and dripping profusely in front of her

housemaster; _Where the hell are those guys?!_Ali thought fiercely.

Snape folded his arms across his chest "Well?" he prompted

"Well what!?" Ali snapped in annoyance. _I can't believe those losers left me here!_

Snape grabbed the soaking wet child and bent her under his arm. "WHAT? WAIT! NO PLEASE

I'M SORRY!!!" Ali bellowed in horror as she realized the position she had been placed in. Snape

then delivered six sharp swats to her wet behind before placing her upright again.

Ali pouted and rubbed her tingling bottom "Now that I have your attention…" Snape leered

"Care to explain yourself? Or… should I book you an appointment in my study right now?"

"Humph!" Ali grunted agitatedly; Snape raised his eyebrows giving Ali a stern look.

Ali bit her lip contemplating her escape routes. _Damn it damn it damn it!_ "Well Sir…" she began

cautiously "Malfoy, me and the rest of the gang decided it was too hot not to go swimming; so

Malfoy brought us to this chamber and sai_" Ali began to feel faint; she blinked her eyelashes

trying to keep the chamber from spinning out of control.

"Miss Clout?" Snape asked slightly worried now. Ali fainted; collapsing slowly onto the

stone floor; she looked so helpless and clammy. "Alison?" Snape gasped _Damn it! She must _

_be taken to the hospital wing immediately; she might have caught whatever disgusting disease that _

_ridiculous squid has! _Snape cautiously scoped up the little snake and carried her to the hospital

wing.

********************************************************************************

"Ahhh Miss Clout, you're awake" Snape was sitting in a small chair that was positioned

directly next to Ali's hospital bed. He held, in his hands a small black bound book that he was

reading. Ali was quite surprised, not to mention rather confused to find herself in the hospital

wing; particularly with Professor Snape as company. She slowly pulled herself upright into a sitting

position; Snape turned a page of his book, continuing to read in a subdued manner. Ali looked

around the stark white ward, scanning the space for any sign of other human life forms. At the foot

of her bed sat a stack of get well cards along with a healthy pile of assorted Honeydukes

confections.

Ali blinked, and still feeling rather confused at the prospect of being in the hospital wing

she turned to look at Snape."Ummm… Professor?" she began hesitantly; Snape continued to read

"Sir?"

Snape held up a hand to silence her. He quickly finished his page, placed a marker in his

spot and closed the book, laying it to rest on a small side-table. He looked back at Ali evenly; she

appeared to be holding her breath in anticipation. "Well Miss Clout you gave us quite a scare

yesterday." he paused, his expression was a mix of annoyance as well as concern "Do you

remember what happened?"

Ali cocked her head slightly, obviously at a loss for words "The last thing I remember

doing was going swimming down in the dungeons…" Ali said slowly, trying to recall yesterdays

events.

"Yes," Snape began coolly "And while you were swimming in the lake you caught the Giant

Squid's illness!" Ali blinked back up at Snape innocently "Rules are made for a reason young lady;

had you followed the rules you would not be in this predicament." _And what predicament is that?! _

Ali thought wryly. "You have been confined to this bed for just over twenty-four hours; we have

all been worried sick about you!"

Ali's eyes widened innocently "Did I worry _you _too Professor?"

Snape looked meaningfully down into Ali's sparkling hazel eyes. He appeared weary with

signs of sleep deprivation; and most startling of all, a hint of concern was evidently glistening in his

dark grey eyes. Was it possible that Snape had watched over her _all_ night? Was it possible that he

truly cared about her?

Snape cleared his throat awkwardly "I have some business to attend to…" he hissed as he

gathered his belongings and hastened out of the Hospital Wing. Ali sat marveling curiously at the

ward door; perhaps Snape wasn't so bad after all.

"My my my; young lady I thought I discharged you an hour ago?" Madame Pomfrey chide

as she bustled around the empty ward intent on keeping busy "Well little miss? Off with you now

skit scat" she shooed.

Ali pealed back the white bed sheets and slid into her fuzzy pink slippers; which had

magically appeared by her bedside. "Yes yes dear don't fret about your belongings" Madame

Pomfrey tittered sweetly "I'll have one of the house elves bring them round your bed chamber; now

spit spot" Ali blinked inquisitively back at the blustering woman, then deciding that it wasn't worth

the squabble she padded off towards the Slytherin Common Room.

As she walked down into the dungeons she began to recall yesterday's events. _Sphinx I've _

_got it!_ Ali thought to herself as she entered the dungeon corridors _Those bloody traitors left me as _

_Snape bate! Oo I'm so mad I should hit them with a bat boggy hex! Those evil, loathsome vile little _

_cockroaches!!_ Ali stomped her little feet angrily clenching her tiny fists.

Swish Thud

"OUCH!!!" Ali spun around to face Snape's office door

Swish Thud

"OOWWW!" The anguished voice of Draco Malfoy rang out loud clear from behind

Snape's office door; Ali smirked wickedly. _Haha sounds like Snape's breaking in his new cane on _

_Malfoy and his cronies. _

"And just what did you think you were doing?!" Snape bellowed, Ali winced instinctively

at the sound of his voice. "You all thought that you were clever enough to avoid the Giant Squid_"

Swish Thud

"AAHH!!!" came a collective bellow

"You all let a first year test out the waters for you! Knowing that it could be a dangerous

endeavor!"

Swish Thud

"OOOOOWWW!"

"And after all of that foolishness you abandoned your fellow Slytherin; left her for

the sharks, well in this case for the Giant Squid! You should all be glad that you weren't expelled for

all of this imbecility!!!"

Ali smiled a wicked grin as she turned in an about face and continued down the

passageway; _Sweet revenge at last; those boys are finally getting their just desserts! _

**Hey guys don't forget to review!!!! Spank YOU!!! LOL ;p**


	18. Vexation

**Miss Behave**

**Chapter 18: Vexation **

"Holy Hippogriff! It's just brilliant thinking that we have our first flying lesson Monday; isn't it Alison?" Anne chirped excitedly; Ali flipped through a copy of _Teen Witch Magazine_,

apparently unenthused. "It's just too wonderful for words; I'm just so thrilled!"

Ali and Anne were assembled in their stuffy dormitory; Ali sprawled out on her four-poster, as Anne paced back in forth jabbering all the while. Ali hadn't ever seen Anne this exuberant

before, and quite frankly she found her enthusiasm to be rather vexing. After all, Ali already knew how to fly a broom, well sort of, and the idea of being taught something so remedial

was an irksome thought indeed.

"Just think Alison, by this time next week we will be practically professional flyers! Oh my gosh we might even be good enough to join the Slytherin Quidditch Team! Or better yet the

Holyhead Harpies! Can you imagine that Alison the Holyhe__" Ali now ceased listening to Anne's blabbering, preferring instead to read her magazine which featured a rather interesting

article about enchanting boys without the use of magic.

Ali smiled slyly down at the article, she knew precisely who she would try to "enchant" if she had the chance. The image of a certain Gryffindor boy with tousled black hair and stunning

green eyes materialized in her mind. Sighing contently Ali folded down the corner of the magazine article, perhaps later she would return to this page and study the various "enchanting"

techniques.

"Anne?" Ali interrupted causing Anne to abruptly jolt back to reality. "Anne, did you want to head to the Great Hall for lunch now? I'm getting kind of hungry?"

Anne frowned slightly, noticing for the first time that Alison had not been hanging on her every word. "Yea I guess so" she nodded deflating slightly, as Ali stowed her magazine in her

overstuffed trunk at the foot of her bed. The girls then padded off towards the Great Hall, Anne still enthralled with ecstasy; Ali glad to be heading out of the dank and muggy dungeons.

Saturday and Sunday, in Alison's opinion, were the best days of the entire week; due to the ample amount of freedoms that students were allotted. They were allowed to roam the

grounds freely, squandering their time as they pleased. Mealtimes were not so strictly observed, suggesting that the pupils were free to putter off to meals whenever they fancied;

opposed to weekdays when mealtimes were quite a punctual matter indeed. They were not forced to dawn their uniforms and robes; which was a cause of true celebration, particularly

amongst the girls of Hogwarts. Weekends were the two days of the week in which you could express yourself through the style of clothing you preferred; even though a general dress

code was enforced, the students still appreciated the informal atmosphere that weekends brought forth. Luxury of liberation aside, Ali particularly appreciated the lack of professors.

Professors often left the school's grounds on weekends; taking day trips to the surrounding towns or popping off to visit friends and relatives wherever they might reside. And more often

than not, the majority of the professors refrained from joining the students during weekend mealtimes; preferring to take their meals in their quarters rather than with rowdy underage

witches and wizards.

Ali grimaced slightly as they entered the Slytherin Common Room; an abrupt blanket of melancholy haze subdued the atmosphere. _What the hell?!_ Ali thought fiercely, turning to exchange

an unsettled look with Anne, _why is it so damn quiet in here? Where is everyone? It's the weekend for Voldemort's sake!_ A moment's further investigation resulted in an extremely odd

manifestation. Professor Severus Snape sat erectly in one of the common room's wing-backed chairs reading a thick volume book with a tattered binding.

Snape never lounged in the common room; not ever! This seemed to be an opportune moment to ask him something that she had been itching to question."Professor?" Ali inquired

hesitantly.

-Long awkward pause-

"Children ought to be seen and not heard..." Snape rebuked distractedly as he turned the page in his book.

Ali huffed indigently exchanging a further look with Anne. Anne glanced wistfully at the common room's passageway, pleading silently with Ali to allow them to exit the chamber with

haste.

"Erm…Professor?" Ali cautiously ventured again

Snape continued to stare down at his book, transfixed by the text. "I am hoping that it is not too foolish to assume that you have finished your Potions assignment Miss Clout?" Ali

blushed slightly; she hadn't even started the homework. Snape continued to gaze at the pages of his book and shook his head dubiously "Though neglecting ones tasks may seem

harmless now Miss Clout, remember procrastinators never prosper."

Ali stomped her little foot in frustration, before marching forward towards Snape's armchair. She leaned forward on the armrest of Snape's chair, angelically looking up at the man's

somber face. Snape rolled his charcoal eyes, closing his book purposefully, as he crossed his legs and folded his hands, laying them to rest atop his book, which was now situated on his

lap.

"What is it that you want child? Your insistence is exasperating me."

"Professor I was wondering…"

"Humm?"

"Well, do I erm absolutely have to take flying lessons with the other first years? Cause I've been_ "

Snape interrupted Ali, coolly cutting across her explanation "You do indeed young lady"

"But Sir I_"

"I am quite aware of your flying _talent_ Miss Clout. However, as I recall it, your flying was somewhat of a fiasco; was it not?" Ali pouted taking a step backward and irritably crossed her

arms. Snape raised an eyebrow at her impertinence. "It is exceedingly important for all young witches and wizards to receive proper training on their broom sticks. Flying is a highly

delicate art, one which can cause very serious consequences if one does not execute the correct procedures." Ali huffed curtly glaring at her little feet "May I suggest that you and Miss

Phairis be on your way Miss Clout… before you find yourself in mischief."

Ali huffed again, angrily releasing her arms, letting them flop deadly at her sides. "Yes Sir" She grumbled rolling her eyes before trudging out of the common room; Anne flitting after her.

Snape shook his head again mumbling to himself _these children will be the death of me_…

* * *

Ali flopped down on the Slytherin sofa in complete and utter vexation. The day had proven to be a very extensive and taxing endeavor. The first years had received their first flying lesson

that day, this tiresome event had followed after all of their usual classes and coursework; thus she was exhausted to say the least. Ali curled up in a fetal position, snatching up a sofa

pillow and burying her face in it.

"What's up kiddo?" Malfoy lightheartedly inquired tapping her rump, silently requesting for her to scooch over. Ali grumbled agitatedly before shifting her position, allowing Malfoy to plop

down next to her on the sofa. "How was your first flying lesson?"

Ali sat up fiercely, now sitting Indian style. She pouted crossing her arms and fixing Malfoy with a puppy-dog-face before emitting her woes. "Oh Malfoy it was simply dreadful...I was so

terribly BORED!" Malfoy chucked, he hadn't expected her to say that she had been bored. "What on Earth could possibly be funny Draco Malfoy?!"

"Aww nothing Als…" Malfoy soothed pulling the angsty little snake into a hug; then leaving her perched on his knee.

Ali felt a certain reassurance and comfort at being held by Malfoy. She didn't know what she would do without him acting the part of her big brother; she needed him and his guidance.

When she was with him she felt safe. "It was soooo easy, and everyone was so dumb! I swear it took half of the period for Madame Hooch to explain to them how to get their brooms to

hover!" Malfoy smiled trying not to chuckle again. "And worst of all were those miserable excuses for brooms the school lends us! They're absolutely rubbish!" She huffed wrapping her

arms around Malfoy's shoulders in a defeated hug.

Malfoy smirked; amused at Ali's repulse. "There there little snake, things will be better tomorrow."

* * *

**Hey guys Happy Holidays! Thanx again 4 stickin' with me! i'll hopefully be able to write a few more chapters over winter break; REVIEW PLEASE :p**


	19. Oh the Cleverness of Me

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Again this story **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did.

**Hope you enjoy it, suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; thanx 4 reading**

**Chapter 19: Oh the Cleverness of Me **

It was a gloriously sunshiny Saturday morning in May; Ali sat atop her four-poster, assorted birthday presents and bits of wrapping paper surround her. Her new Firebolt lay freshly

polished at the foot of her bed along with her most recent copy of _Teen Witch_ _Magazine_. Ali beamed eagerly, yesterday had been the best day of her entire preteen existence! Ali had

never gotten so many fabulous presents in all of her life. Her parents had even seen fit to owl her several extravagant parcels and sweets, including her amazing new broom. She could

tell that being twelve was going to be good!

Ali sat up on her knees scooching forward towards her massive tossed some of her gifts aside in search of one package in particular. Having finally unearthed the item, she

plucked it from the heap and threw open the previously ravaged wrappings. _Ah, vulgar endowment at its finest…_ Ali assessed; rummaging through the battered parcel.

The present had been a gift from her Great Grandmother, Nana Pat. Nana Pat was a very sweet and well-meaning woman, who just happened to be a tad bit mad; so mad in fact that the

Clout family had often referred to her as Nana Bat. Ali had always dreaded receiving Nana Bat's gifts; knowing full well that whatever the present was, it was bound to be absolutely

dreadful. Nana had a ghastly sense of style; not to mention that she seemed to believe Alison to be a perpetual toddler, perhaps the size of a massive baby troll. Ali's Mum and Dad were

constantly reminding Ali that "it's the thought that counts" and that Ali shouldn't act so spoiled; that she should be grateful that she has any gifts at all. Still Ali couldn't sympathize why

the woman didn't just send her money instead;it would save them all some grief.

Ali grimaced down at the present; it contained some of the homeliestand tackiestarticles of clothing that she had ever laid eyes on. The outfit consisted of an unfashionably long dark

denim skirt with pink and purple rhinestone embellishments on the back pockets, and a pastel pink and violet polka doted polyester blouse, sequins included, with exceedingly

unattractive long sleeves which billowed open at the cuffs; not unlike the sleeves of a 1970's disco queen. When Ali had first received the gift she had tried it on only to discover that the

outfit made her resemble a small child clad in dress-up-cloths; absolutely nothing had fit her correctly. The whole outfit had been entirely too large and boxy for her petitedemeanor. Ali

continued to stare down at the unpleasant present _Blah I hate pink! Purple isn't nearly as bad as pink but, still bloody awful! What kind of thick-witted ogre am I dealing with here?!_

Fed up with the ensemble, Ali shoved it aside, snatching up her _Teen Witch Magazine_ and hastily flipping to her marked page where the article entitled _How to Enchant Teen Wizards Without _

_Magic_ was laid out. Frowning slightly as she scanned the article, Ali began realize what she was lacking.

"_Teen Wizards everywhere will always appreciate a Teen Witch's magical personality; but in reality it is the witch's appearance that will optimally bewitch him…"_ Ali grunted annoyed, _Well it's no _

_wonder Potter hasn't looked twice at me… look at these ridiculous clothes_! She sneered flinging the rejected outfit onto the messy floor.

Ali proceeded to study the article, trying to learn exactly how she could bewitch Potter; or really any boy for that matter. After a full examination of the article and the detailed fashionable

witch pictures Ali concocted a bewitching strategy of her own. She pounced off of her bed and onto the clothes strewn floor, _where the hell is that bloody Transfiguration book?!_ She crawled

on hands and knees lobbing her belongings in every which way, _of course the one time I need to use that ruddy text book I can't fin_YES!!!_ Ali popped up gripping her prize enthusiastically.

She then snatched up the horrendous outfit Nana Bat had given her and pulled out her wand.

* * *

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ali exclaimed triumphantly as she eyed her reflection in the dormitory mirror.

She had spent the past two hours attempting to transform the tacky outfit into a teen witch's fantasy ensemble. The once freakishly unattractive blouse was now a cute tight-fitting,

midriff showing, halter top; the sleeves now gone along with the sequins, Ali found the pink and purple polka dots to actually be somewhat stylish (according to _Teen Witch Magazine_

anyways). As for the dreadfully long jean skirt, well let's just say that now no one would consider it to be too long. Ali had gotten a little carried away with the spell resulting in what she

referred to as the sexiest skirt she had ever seen. The skirt was now a micro-mini; very tight-fitting and very very short. The hem of the skirt just barely covered her white days of the

week underpants. Ali pulled her long golden honey hair back into a high ponytail, and put on her white knee socks and black Mary-Jane's.

Ali giggled, very pleased with herself. There was no way in Hades Potter wouldn't notice her now! She glanced at her bedside table where her obsolete alarm clock stood. _Yes! There's still _

_time for me to make it to the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match! _Ali stole one last glance at her reflection before scampering out of the room.

* * *

Malfoy and his cronies were gathered in the common room, begrudgingly getting ready to head down to the Quidditch Pitch. Ever since Mme. Hooch and Professor Snape had suspended

them from playing they'd felt tortured inside whenever they watched the matches.

"Hey guys; off to the match?" Ali asked excitedly as she skipped into the room; dancing towards the portrait hole.

"Yea" Malfoy answered distractedly without bothering to turn around and look at her.

"Brilliant see you gents down there…" Ali chirped as she approached the passageway.

"WHOA THERE!!!" Malfoy exclaimed in shock as he turned to respond to Ali, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "FREEZE! What in Merlin's nameare you wearing young lady?!"

Ali turned in an about face, giving Malfoy a scathing look and rolling her eyes "What _are_you on about Malfoy?"

Malfoy stood stammering for a split-second before stalkingheatedlyacross the room, stopping directly in front of the tinyfirst year. Crabbe, Goyle and Mcleary eyed each other meaningfully

before dashing out of the common room in hopes of avoiding the imminent awkward conversation.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING DRESSED LIKE THAT?!" Malfoy shouted gesturing at Ali's skimpy attire.

Ali shrugged apparently nonchalant; she answered Malfoy cheekily "Like I said, to the match; _where _else?"

Malfoy scowled down at the little snake "Is the circumference of that skirt regulation?!" Ali shrugged again; Malfoy blushed at the awkwardness of the conversation and at his obviously

ineffective rebuke. "You go change out of those obscene clothes this instant Little Snake!"

Ali crossed her arms and stomped her little foot defiantly "I will not!" Malfoy's eyes budged again, his face was now beat red, and a tiny vein begun to pulsate on his forehead. "There's

nothing wrong with what I'm wearing!"

Fed up with Ali's cheeky behavior, Malfoy snatched her up, bending her under his left arm and delivering three sharp smacks to her micro-mini clad bottom.

"You go change right this instant!" he scolded

"OW! HEY! STOP IT!" she bellowed indignantly

Malfoy released Ali; wagging his finger down at her "You should know better Alison Clout; now go change" And with that Malfoy spun about and pounded out of the common room.

Ali rolled her eyes _whatever_. She smirked counted slowly to One hundred then sashayed out of the common room and down to the pitch several paces behind Malfoy.

* * *

**Hey guys hope everyone had a fabulous holiday and a happy new year: you should make one of your new year resolutions to review more lol ;p**

**PS: reviews make me happy =D**


	20. The Importance of being Modest

**Miss Behave**

**Disclaimer: **Again this story **contains spanking of Minors** so if you don't like it don't read it.

These characters are not mine, I didn't write the Harry Potter books J.K. Rowling did.

**Hope you enjoy it, suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; thanx 4 reading**

**Chapter 20: The Importance of being Modest**

The suns warm rays of light danced on Alison's lightly freckled face as she slyly slithered down the garden path towards the Quidditch Pitch. She could still see Malfoy striding surly two

hundred or so feet in front of her. She smirked imperiously as she watched him enter the pitch; he was evidently still unaware of her presents. Ali continued her gleeful promenade,

secretly thrilled whenever a passerby would gaze, oftentimes open mouthed, at her "sexy" appearance. _Oh yeah! I look hot!!!_ She grinned saucily as she pranced into the pitch and up

into the towering stands.

_I wonder where Potter is?_ She thought scanning the bleachers. The box Ali now stood in was divided between the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses; green and silver flanking the left side of

the stands, while red and gold adorned the right. Ali's hazel eyes flitted over the Gryffindors seats; eagerly scouring for the black tousled hair and startlingly green eyes of Harry Potter.

* * *

"Got any packets of Droobles left?" Mcleary inquired hungrily

"Naw sorry mate; we oughta pick some up next month when we're in Hogsmeade" Malfoy said flatly.

Mcleary nodding his head "Yeah mate I could do with some more stuff from Honeydukes; my stash depleted like mad last round." Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads in

agreement.

"Yeah I know what you mean fellas" Pansy abruptly interjected "last trip you monsters ate _all_ of _my_ Honeydukes candy!"

Malfoy and his cronies exchanged amused smirks before bursting out laughing. Mcleary snickered "Hahaa Panz that's only 'cause you left them lying around in the common room!" The

boys shook their heads in furtive agreement, recalling the memory fondly.

"Yes, well I suppose it serves me right for nicking the candy from Honeydukes in the first place…" Pansy smirked wickedly. The boys' jaws' dropped slightly at Pansy's gutsy stunt, before

they all exploded laughing and congratulating Pansy on her shoplifting handy work.

Mcleary, now recovering from his fit of giggles, cleared his throat masculinely "Well does anyone have _any_ other gum then?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, sighing heavily and gazing sideways towards the Gryffindors' bleachers. "Merlin's beard what on Earth is that skanky little Gryffindor wearing?!" Forgetting all

previous thoughts the four boys simultaneously turned their heads to look at the cause of Pansy's astounded sneer. Again simultaneously the four boys grimaced, recognizing the skimpily

clothed figure of Alison Clout.

"That's no _Gryffindor_" Malfoy seethed in outrage

* * *

_Maybe he hasn't gotten here yet_ Ali reasoned, her eyes shifting hastily over the somewhat barren rows of seats. _Maybe he's not coming til' later_, she though pondering the idea further;

after all the match wasn't arranged to commence for another fifteen minutes or so, Potter still had time to arrive. Ali was beginning to feel slightly awkward just standing there, staring

blankly at the Gryffindors, looking like she had been stupefied or something. She shifted, uncomfortably aware of various students beginning to stare at her; some pointing openly while

others simply whispered disdain to their neighbors. _Maybe he's not coming at all!_ Ali conceived, bewildered by her own assumption.

"Alison Marie Clout!" _Oh crap!_ Ali's eyes shot heavenward as the sound of Draco Malfoy's thunderingvoice approached from behind her. She made to flee from the stands but before she

could make so much as one move Malfoy had grabbed her by her upper arm and hauled her down from the stands, and out of the pitch.

"OWW, Hey! What's the big idea Malfoy?!" Ali protested as she struggled to get loose from Malfoy's stern grip. Malfoy ignoring her resistance proceeded to drag her into the Forbidden

Forest where behind the first few trees of the thicket nestled an eerie looking clearing. He tugged Ali over to a nearby tree stump, plopped himself down on top of it and yanked the

misbehaving child over his knee, flipping up her impossibly tiny denim skirt to reveal her white days of the week underpants.

Ali kicked her legs and beat her tiny fists against Malfoy's legs in a right tantrum. "HEY!? OH NO! YOU CAN'T!! NOOOOO DON'T!!!!"

To no avail Malfoy began soundly spanking Ali's panty clad bottomall the while lecturing her about the importance of modesty and obedience, along with results of defiance. Ali bellowed

her continued objections to Malfoy spanking her. She squirmed and wriggled, fixed on escaping his strict clutches.

Whap, Slap, Crack

"You have been very mischievous Als; I'm sorry, but you and I both know that this is for your own good…"

Whap, Whap, Whap

"Eekk!!! No! I didn't do anythin' wrong!"

Slap, Slap, Slap

"Didn't do anything wrong?" Malfoy argued sternly "Ha! You're right; you've done lots of _things_ wrong!"

Crack, Crack, Crack

"OWW! NO STOP IT!!!"_ Bloody bastard!_

"First off you are in violation of the Hogwarts dress code; and even if we weren't at school these clothes are abominable Als! You're a _little_ girl not some common tart!"

Whap, Slap, Crack

Ali was now biting her trembling bottom lip; trying hard to fight back tears of hurt

and frustration.

"Secondly I told you to go and change out of these clothes!"

Whap, Whap, Whap

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Malfoy scolded as he hooked his index fingers around the waistband of her white panties and tugged them down to her knees.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Ali screeched extending her little arm backwards, trying to protect her now exposed and very pink bottom.

Slap, Slap, Slap

"When I tell you to do something I mean it Little Snake!"

Ali grimaced trying to stop herself from crying out again; a single tear dripped down her defiant face. She refused to be defeated.

Crack, Crack, Crack

"I am a school Prefect Alison; doesn't that mean anything to you?! It's my job to protect you; I care about you Als, I only want what's best for you"

Ali Whimpered as Malfoy continued to lecture, all the while spanking her firmly. Then he tipped her further forward over his knee catering to the sensitive undercurves of her tiny bottom,

causing them to redden under his decidedly earnesthand.

It was an odd sensation indeed being spanked on the bare outdoors; there was something about the chill of the fresh air against her searing backside that was unsettling. Ali decided

that not only was it frightfully embarrassing to be spanked on the bare, but it was even more so because some random creature might see or hear her being punished!

* * *

Speaking of which:

Professor Snape was striding down the garden path towards the Quidditch Pitch when he came across something rather odd. A faint thumping noise promptly followed by a shrill yelp was

hailing from the Forbidden Forest. Snape frowned agonizingly perturbed by the disturbance. _Damn it all to hell! Why am I the only faculty member around when insubordination occurs?!_

Sighing overrun by his own curiosity, and by his uncanny ability to know when something was amiss; Snape hastened into the forest to investigate the commotion.

* * *

Whap, Slap, Crack

Ali was now openly whimpering quiet tears as Malfoy peppered her hot, red cheeks; alternating sides with each blistering swat.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape inquired loudly and sternly causing both snakes to jump in surprise.

Ali toppled off of Malfoy's lap landing squarely on her well punished bottom, as Malfoy sprang to attention towering over the still bare bottomed little snake. Ali clumsily got to her feet;

pulling up her panties and trying, in vain, to pull her micro-mini back into place.

"May I inquire what is going on here?" he continued, turning his head swiftly to look at Ali as if he had not noticed her attire until now. "Miss Clout?!" Snape gasped vividly appalled, _Maybe _

_he's too shocked for words _both snakes inaudibly hoped holding their breath in anticipation. "Miss Clout what on Eart_"

"Erm Professor?" Malfoy cautiously interrupted

"Are you interrupting Mr. Malfoy?!"

"Erm yes sir; but I was just going to explain the situation sir"

"Well then" Snape sneered "By all means..." he waved his hand as if signifying that Malfoy was now cleared to speak.

As Malfoy explained the predicament to Snape, the Professor became less and less fierce; in fact be became quite proud of his Slytherin Prefect. After the explaining had been done an

awkward pause followed in which Ali tugged at the hem of her micro-mini skirt, wishing _if only I was old enough to ____Disapparate…_

"Mr. Malfoy, I commend you on your leadership and initiative; 10 points to Slytherin." he smirked very proud to be awarding his house points, for once, opposed to the more typical act of

him being forced to take them away.

Ali pouted she hated that Malfoy was being awarded House Points for giving her a spanking! _That's totally unfair!_

"And as for you Miss Clout…" Snape began taking a step closer to Ali, folding his arms malevolently across his chest "You had better think twice before behaving this way again young

lady…" Ali, who had been clutching her aching backside, trying to rub the pain out, crossed her arms in utter frustration. Snape gave her a fatherly look, the kind of look one might receive

if one had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ali. "WHOA! Wait a sec_" But before Ali could word her intense protest the Professor had cast his spell; a whirl of sparks and a rush of air shot

towards the little snake. Ali winced instinctively, protectively thrusting her little hands in front of her impish face.

"Now then young lady," Snape began firmly as he slipped his wand back into his robes "I don't want you to transfigure anymore of your clothing into inappropriate attire,"

Ali opened her eyes and peered down at her clothing; the "sexy" clothing had been transfigured back into Nana Bat's embarrassingly uncool outfit, however now the ensemble fit her like

a glove. _EEWW, I look soooo babyish! Blah!_ Malfoy chuckled, Ali snapped her head to the right, fixing Malfoy with a vengeful glare; Malfoy was immediately silenced.

Snape continued sternly "you are to return to your dormitory _immediately_…before I decide to spank you myself for such _naughty_ behavior."a hint of a pert grin hid in the very corner of

Snape's pursed lips.

Ali blushed at the thought of another spanking and at Snape's use of the term 'naughty'. She opened her mouth to protest, Snape and Malfoy both fixed her with a you better listen if you

know what's good for you look**; **Ali pouted, she hated being forced to comply like this. However not wanting to receive a double-dose of discipline, she crossed her arms stubbornly,

marched passed Malfoy and Snape, out of the forest and up to the castle.

Malfoy and Snape watched her progress bemused expressions plastered on their faces. Malfoy turned to Snape and expelled exhaustedly "She will be the death of me…"

Professor Snape eyed Malfoy silently with a renewed sense of pride. "Indeed she will Mr. Malfoy, indeed she will…"

* * *

**i wanna thank everyone for all of the reviews; they really make my day lol! **

**i'd love to know what you think about this chapter lol!**

**Do u: Love it, Like it, or Hate it? haha please do REVIEW ;p**


	21. Author's Note

**Miss Behave**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys sorry i haven't been able to update in a while; I've been really busy with school, and some of my other stories. **

**However, I do plan on continuing this story; eventually lol. **

**No really, I already have a vague idea of where I'm gonna go with it; it's just a matter of typing it up.**

**In the mean time feel free to check out my Twilight story _Because i Love You _;p**

**Thanx again 4 reading & reviewing **

**Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon**

**lol patience is a virtue, ****procrastination** is a gift

**Thanx again**

**icul8er**


End file.
